La loca y el psicólogo
by fruit993
Summary: -Temari ¿Cuanto hace que no tienes sexo? -Me sorprendí y me senté en esa butaca. Estaba sonrojadísima -Vamos a ver... Yo diría que por tu reacción... ¿13 meses? -¡Había acertado! Y se había dado cuenta de ello- ¿Y que me aconsejas? -Pues, primero relajarte de manera sexual como te he dicho, primero empecemos por la masturbación. Temari, te habrás masturbado alguna vez ¿no?
1. Ch 1: La loca

**¡HOLA HOLA HOLA! Creo que nunca he subido ningún fic que no sea un Oneshot ShikaTema. Y llevo con esta historia algún tiempo así que he decidido publicarla a ver que os parece. Tendrá bastante capítulos, mas o menos unos diez. No estoy segura todavía. Este fic es bastante Lemon, así que pervertidos y pervertidas, estáis en el lugar adecuado. **

**El primer capítulo es mas o menos de presentación, hasta el capítulo dos o tres no empieza realmente la acción. **

**Os dejo leer tranquilos**

-¡Loca! ¿Te puedes creer?

-Placaste a esa chica...

-Pero se lo merecía...

-¿Puedes decirme de una vez el porque lo hiciste?

-Iba a joder a Kankuro... Le estaba poniendo los cuernos con un idiota del gimnasio. Me enteré por Ino. Fui directa al restaurante donde quedaba con su amante y bueno, antes de que entrara por la puerta la plaqué... y bueno le partí la nariz.

-Joder Temari... ¿Y que tal es el psicologo al que vas?

-No lo se, tengo la primera cita a las cuatro. -Dí un sorbo a mi batido- Lo único que se es que es dos años mas joven que yo y se tituló con matricula.

-Wow, te imaginas que sea la típica historia de amor. La loca y el psicólogo. -Decía mientras movía los brazos de dentro a fuera imaginándose la tipografía y la tapa del libro-

-Ja ja, que graciosa eres Tenten... Seguro que será el típico niño pijo. Ademas, no puede tener aventuras con sus pacientes.

-Bah... Le quitas la emoción.

-Ya te contaré... Me voy ya, no quiero hacer esperar...

-Vale, pero, acuérdate de que esta noche es el cumpleaños sorpresa de Naruto y Sakura nos ha exigido que estemos allí a las siete en punto.

-¿¡ERA HOY!? Vaya mierda... No me apetece nada...

-Puede que conozcas al hombre de tus sueños -Me guiñó el ojo-

-Estas graciosa hoy... Bueno me largo. Ya te cuento esta noche

Me despedí de Tenten y me fui directa a mi coche. La consulta estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El juez ya podría haberme enviado a otro psicólogo.. pero dijo que este era el mejor. A saber...

La consulta era una típica casa japonesa con un jardín realmente grande. Con lo cual da consulta en su casa...

-Nara Shikamaru. Bonito nombre... ¿Pero de que me suena Nara? -Toqué el timbre y vi el jardín trasero y había... ¿¡Un ciervo!?

-Hola

Salté al escuchar esa voz, era muy varonil. Giré la cabeza y lo miré de arriba a abajo. Alto, 1,80. Pelo negro atado a una coleta, ojos como la noche, vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta y una camisa de leñador encima. La historia que Tenten se imaginó ya la veía mas factible.

-H-hola.

-Debes de ser Sabaku No Temari.

-La misma.

-Pasa al despacho.

La casa era amplia y simple. Tenía pinta de que era soltero. Perfecto. Entramos en el despacho y se sentó en una silla justo enfrente del sofá donde tenía que sentarme. El despacho estaba repleto de fotografías cosa que me gusto, pero no pude fijarme.

-Bueno, cuentame. Por lo que tengo entendido agredió a una mujer en la puerta de un restaurante.

-Si... Bueno-Me sonrojé- A ver, la novia de mi hermano le ponía los cuernos. Me enteré donde se encontraba con su amante y bueno, la pillé con las manos en la masa. La plaqué en medio de la calle y le partí la nariz... -Vi como escribía y escribía y cuando paré de hablar alzó la vista de su cuaderno y sonrió- ¿Que?

-Es bastante sobreprotectora con su hermano ¿no?

-Con mis hermanos. -Recalqué-

-Cuénteme algo de sus hermanos.

-¿Como dice?

-Que me cuente su relación con sus hermanos

-Bueno, es bastante buena desde que yo tenía cuatro años.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi madre murió. Y mi padre lo único que hizo fue esconderse en su maldita empresa.

-Vaya... Si quiere pasamos a otro tema -Vi como buscaba algo en su cuaderno intentado hacerme sentir cómoda

-No tranquilo, he tenido que explicarlo mas veces delante de un psicólogo. -Sonreí-

-Con lo cual no es la primera vez... Ya notaba que no estaba nerviosa -Sonrió de lado, cosa que me pareció muy sexy

-He tenido de todo... Denunciada por tirar por las escaleras a una niña que se metía con mi hermano pequeño a los 15 años. Por atar a la ex de mi hermano mayor a una silla en ropa interior en el patio del instituto a los 17... Y muchas mas...

-Vaya... Si que es sobre-protectora... -Vi como tragaba seco. Intentaba esconder una risa- ¿Como es la relación con su padre?

-Murió hace 3 años.

-Lo siento..

-Tranquilo, casi no lo veíamos. Prácticamente he criado yo sola a mis hermanos.-Sonreí para quitarle hielo al asunto

-¿Y esas agresiones no se deben a que siempre ha estado mas preocupada por el daño que le puedan hacer a sus hermanos mas que por el daño que le harán?

-¿Daño? Por favor... Jamás he tenido a un hombre que me quiera ni que yo llegara a querer.

-Entonces, es por falta de sexo el que usted sea agresiva.

-¿¡COMO!? -Salte del sillón sonrojada y solo pude ver como el sonreía de medio lado otra vez-

-¿Practica algún deporte?

-¿Estamos en un interrogatorio? -Pregunte a la defensiva-

-No. Pero necesito saber el porque siempre tiene la necesidad de proteger a sus hermanos pegando a las mujeres. El protegerlas vale, los ha cuidado como una madre pero.. ¿El pegarles? Me refiero unos gritos y largarte indignada ¿no sería mejor?

-No se... Siempre me he defendido así

-Vale, pero contésteme a la pregunta. ¿Practica algún deporte que la ayude a relajarse?

-No, doy clases de gimnasia si eso le ayuda

-Es de las profesoras que mandan a los alumnos a hacer algo y usted mira con una libreta y un silbato

Me sonrojé- Bueno, mas o menos como usted pero sin silbato -Ambos reímos y volvió a mirar su libreta-

-Y... Usted... ¿Hace algo para relajarse?

-No se a que se refiere... ¿Tirarme un viernes por la noche en el sofá cuando llego de trabajar? -Se estaba aguantando la risa el muy maldito... ¿Porque no me decía lo que me tenía que decir y punto?

-NO. Algo mas privado.

-No entiendo...

-¿Me esta tomando el pelo? ¿Una mujer de 28 años y no sabes a lo que me refiero? -Quería aguantarse la risa pero le era imposible-

-¡Pues no! ¿Y que clase de profesional es, que se rie de sus pacientes?

-Es la primera paciente con la que me lo paso bien en una consulta. Los demás tienen los problemas típicos pero usted... es diferente.

-Llamame Temari mejor, eso de usted no me va nada. -Sonreí enseñando mis dientes, el comentario que había dicho sobre que era la primera con la que se lo pasaba bien, me quitó presión en el asunto, pero no al 100%-

-A ver... Usted... -Lo miré mal- Temari ¿Cuanto hace que no tienes sexo?

Me sorprendí y me senté en esa butaca. Estaba sonrojadísima

-Vamos a ver... Yo diría que por tu reacción... ¿13 meses? -Hijo de... ¡Había acertado! Y se había dado cuenta de ello-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Intentaba que mi color rojo bajara pero era imposible.

-Entonces he acertado -Dijo lo obvio- Aparte de tener la carrera de psicología tengo la de sexólogo. -Me sorprendí- Casi siempre los problemas de agresiones, mal humor o fallos en el trabajo suelen ser por falta de sexo o bueno, por sexo malo. -Me sorprendí por lo profesional que podía llegar a ser hablando- Pero me has dicho que viene de siempre esa sobre-protección, y creo que es por el hecho de que no has tenido ninguna figura materna y estas ejerciéndola sobre sus hermanos en exceso y el hecho del abandono de su padre no se suele fiar de un hombre. Si nota que este se enamora pasas de el completamente cerrándote al amor y por eso no confías en nadie, ni mujeres ni hombres.

-Tengo amigas...

-Si, pero no te fías de ellos en el tema relación.

No llevaba ni media hora y parecía que ese hombre había dado en el blanco de mis problemas con las putas novias de mis hermanos y el porque no haya tenido jamás a nadie que haya dejado que me quisiera.

-Si que eres bueno... He ido a miles de psicólogos y la mayoria me hacia ir a que firmara la tarjeta de la sesión para poder presentar algo al juez. Y usted en media hora ha conseguido resolver mi problema.

-No lo he resuelto.. No te equivoques. He descubierto el problema, pero ahora hay que erradicarlo.

-Ya decía yo que las diez sesiones debería hacerlas... ¿Que me aconsejas?

-Pues, primero relajarse de manera sexual como le he dicho, primero empecemos por la masturbación. Temari, te habrás masturbado alguna vez ¿no?

Me quedé con los ojos como platos y el fijó su mirada en mi para sonreír

-Por tu reacción veo que no... ¿Jamas?

-Jamás -Me crucé de brazos para hacerle ver que era completamente en serio

-¿Sabes que masturbarse es lo mas sano que hay?

-¿Que va a ser sano?

-Descubres cosas que te gustan en la cama. Te relajas y no tienes mala leche.

-Vale y cuando haga eso ¿que?

-Entonces estas dispuesta a hacerlo ¿no? -Sonrió con superioridad-

-Si con eso dejo al juez contento y no vuelven a arrestarme y arrastrarme a un psicólogo, ah... si.-Me dí por vencida- ¿Y luego que?

-Esa es la primera fase, la segunda es... Intentar abrirte al amor.

-Joder... ¿Tienes tanta fe en mi? Digo.. que tenemos por ahora 9 sesiones mas. A una sesión por semana... Eso da... dos meses y poco. ¿Piensas que en dos meses encontrare a alguien?

-No creo que sea muy difícil. Eres una mujer atractiva, inteligente y fuerte. Si no fuera por que eres mi paciente te pediría una cita. -Me sonrojé mucho mas. Jamás nadie me había tirado un piropo y me lo había creído-

-Gracias... -Miré el reloj- ¡Joder! ¿¡Ya son las siete menos cuarto!? ¡Han pasado casi 3 horas! ¡Se supone que las sesiones son de 1 y media!

-Lo se, pero es fácil hablar contigo. -Me acompañó a la puerta- Nos vemos el Lunes que viene Temari

-Hasta luego Nara.

-Llámame mejor Shikamaru.

Volví a girarme y volví a sonreírle. Parecía una colegiala estúpida. Corrí hacia el coche y fui a casa de Sakura. El cumpleaños empezaba a las 9 con lo cual tenía dos horas para prepararme en su casa. Me llevaría una bronca por parte de ella pero me da igual, tengo suficiente ropa en el maletero por si ocurren estos casos.

Llegué a las siete en punto y ya estaban todas preparadas arreglando el salón para el cumpleaños.

-¿¡Temari no vienes preparada!? -Sakura casi me pega-

-Perdonala, acaba de salir del loquero.. -Tenten y sus bromas taaaan graciosas...

-Se me ha hecho tarde... Lo siento.

-¿Como ha ido? -Ino estaba dándole el pecho a su hijo pequeño bastante tranquila- ¿Le has pegado?

-No joder, ha sido bastante raro.

-¿Porque Temari-chan? -Hinata estaba preocupada por mi..-

-Espera. Primero lo importante ¿ESTA BUENO?

-Tenten tienes novio...

-¿Y?

-Joder... Es alto, guapo, pelo negro recogido en una coleta, ojos negros como la noche, viste bastante normal. Y aparte de ser psicólogo esta especializado en sexología.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Y ha descubierto el porque soy sobre-protectora con mis hermanos en menos de tres horas.

-Es bueno, y por esa descripción me recuerda a alguien -Dijo Ino mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo-

-Bah, si es por falta de sexo eso te lo podría haber dicho yo. -Gracias, Sakura. En serio, gracias-

-Es verdad Temari-chan, cuando tienes sexo estas mas radiante, sonríes todo el tiempo y estas mas simpática.

Todas miramos sorprendidas a Hinata, que las chicas dijeran algún comentario de ese tipo era normal pero ¿Hinata? Esto ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

-Bueno pero me ha dicho como puedo arreglarlo y esas cosas.

-¿Te ha dado sexo? -Tenten es una puñetera pervertida...-

-¡Que va! Fijate, no esta sonriendo, viene como estresada. Imposible. -Cuando el equipo Tenten e Ino se juntan no hay quien las pare...-

-¡TEMARI PREPÁRATE Y DEJAROS DE CHARLA HAY QUE ACABAR YA!

-¡Si señor! -Hicimos todas el gesto de soldados a la vez y Sakura volvió a echarnos una mirada para que siguiéramos trabajando-

Me puse un vestido con un chaleco vaquero. Me solté el pelo y me maquille un poco. Terminamos de preparar toda la fiesta y comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Algunos no tenía ni puta idea de quienes eran.

-Chicos esconderos que ya llega.

Nos escondimos todos en sitios estratégicos y Naruto abrió la puerta.

-Sakura-chan ya estoy en casa...

-¡SORPRESAAA!

Todos salimos de nuestros escondites y comenzamos a beber y comer. Había muy buen ambiente pero estaba comenzando a marearme a causa del tabaco. Así que cogí una botella de whisky y una bolsita de cheetos y me acosté en la hamaca del balcón de Sakura y Naruto. Me encantaba pasar las horas muertas ahí, había una visión de toda la ciudad con las luces y las estrellas brillando. Escuché como alguien abría la puerta...

-Oh perdona, no sabía que había alguien.

-Tranquilo solo estaba tomando el aire.

Nos miramos a la cara y no me lo podía creer.

-¡Temari!

-¡Shikamaru!

-Que casualidad, ¿eres amiga de Naruto?

-Mas de Sakura pero si, también de Naruto. ¿Y tu?

-Los padres de Naruto y los mios son amigos de siempre.

-Vaya casualidad...

-¿Que tienes ahí?

-Whisky y cheetos

-¿No es demasiado fuerte para ti?

-Nah estoy acostumbrada a comer cheetos

Ambos reímos y nos sentamos en las hamacas. No hacia ni 24horas que había conocido a este hombre y ya me sentía bien hablando con el.

-Bueno, ¿ya has probado lo que te he recetado?

-Shikamaru, no han pasado ni tres horas...

-¿Y?

-¿Que tu lo haces a todas horas?

-Hasta cuando conduzco. -Alcé la ceja y me sonrió-

-Menos mal que no te he dado la mano cuando has llegado- Ahora era yo la que sonreía y el simplemente me robó un par de cheetos de la bolsa- Espero que no hayas manoseado mucho los cheetos...

-Todo lo que he podido -Volvió a sonreir-

Nos miramos a la cara fijamente. Estaba nerviosa por culpa de mi psicólogo. No era posible...

-¡Temari van a cortar la tarta! -Ino entró en el balcón y cambió su expresión a una sonrisa pícara- Vaya, por lo que veo ya os conocéis

-¿De que estas hablando? -Preguntamos los dos a la vez-

-¿Como? Shikamaru, Temari es compañera mía del trabajo y Temari, Shikamaru es amigo mío y de Chouji desde que nos comíamos los mocos. Espera... Temari... ¿Es tu psicólogo?

-Em... si

-Vaya, que casualidad... Bueno entrar pareja.

Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Naruto y esas cosas. Después de aquello tuve que irme a casa ya que al día siguiente tenía que preparar cosas para el trabajo. No volví a ver a Shikamaru en la fiesta, pero dentro de una semana volvería a verlo.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones y que esperáis para el próximo capitulo. Un saludo :D**


	2. Ch 2: Segunda sesión y ¿Cita?

**¡Aquí estoy una semana mas! Muchas gracias a las personas que han gastado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, la verdad es lo que me anima a seguir con las historias :3 **

**En este capítulo ya empieza un poco lo hardcore entre estos dos, pero sin llegar al límite jaja **

**Leer y disfrutad! :D**

Ya había pasado una semana, de la primera sesión y de descubrir que compartíamos los mismos amigos. Me extraña no haberlo conocido antes. Es mas, no entendía porque no me lo habían presentado antes.

Estaba en la puerta de Shikamaru y pude ver dos ciervos. Eran preciosos. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio tenía ciervos en su casa? Vi a uno pequeñito comiendo pasto y me acerqué a el antes de llamar al timbre. El pequeño ciervo me miró y empezó a acercarse a mi. Estiré mi brazo y comencé a acariciarlo, el pequeño se acercó mas a mi. Me senté en el jardín que ahora que me daba cuenta era bastante amplio. Estuve un rato sentada con el pequeño ciervo acurrucado en mis piernas hasta que noté algo detrás de mi. Giré la cabeza y me vi a un ciervo adulto. Mi cara de pánico fue mítica, pero estaba Shikamaru a su lado.

-Ya decía yo que tardabas... ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

-Perdón... Pero es que lo vi y no me pude resistir. Es tan mono...

-Me extraña que este así, casi siempre huye de la gente. A Ino le mordió una vez. -Pude ver como se reía a carcajada limpia en su interior- ¿Entramos?

-Claro.

Volvimos a aquella sala. Y me fijé en una fotografía. Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru junto a tres hombres bastante parecidos a ellos.

-Son nuestros padres.

-Vaya, tu padre y tu sois clavados.

-Si, lo dicen mucho. Aunque seríamos mas parecidos si me dejara perilla, pero eso no va conmigo. Empecemos con la sesión

Me sorprendió lo maduro que podía llegar a ser. En esa foto se podía ver lo unidos que estaban.

-¿Y que tal?

-¿El que?

-Lo que le recomendé. ¿Lo habrás hecho no?

Me sonrojé y el pudo apreciarlo ya que se río. Me daba muchísima vergüenza contarle esto a nadie y mas a un completo desconocido que me pone.

-Esto... Si. Lo he hecho

-¿Y conseguiste relajarte?

-Si

-¿Estas incómoda?

-Muchísimo

-Pero sabes que debemos seguir.

-Si, pero rápido.

-Bueno, ya has experimentado, habrás descubierto cosas nuevas que te gustan y que no sabias. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto

-¿Como que?

-¿Es necesario?

-Si lo pregunto es por que lo es.

-¿Podrías dejar de apuntar cosas? Me pones algo nerviosa...

-Mi trabajo es apuntarlo todo. Pero vale, puedo memorizarlo y apuntarlo luego. -Dejó la libreta en la mesita dando su palabra-

-Pues me gusta al principio lento, luego rápido y cuando estoy apunto mucho mas rápido... Y bueno, los pechos. Y no se... -Estaba al borde de un colapso-

-Bueno, ya has avanzado -Se rió y se posicionó un poco mas cómodo en el sofá- Ahora quiero que pruebes esto. -Me dio una bolsa pequeña y negra-

-¿Que es?

-Abrelo.

Abrí la bolsa, y lo que vi hizo que mi color fuera mas intenso que la propia sangre. Volví a meterlo en la bolsa y empecé a negar con la cabeza intentando alejar lo que acababa de pasar de mis recuerdos. Alcé la vista y vi como el se reía por mi reacción-

-Deberás ponértelas y con el mando controlarlo todo. Nada de dedos ni tocarte absolutamente nada. Vamos a dejar que tu hagas solo el 10% del trabajo.

-En serio, no entiendo como puedes decir todo esto tan relajado... ¿No se las habrá puesto nadie no? -Alcé la ceja riéndome. Aunque me asustaba un poco la respuesta-

-Claro que no. Las demás se las quedan -Sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura-

-Bueno, pruebalas. Ah, y para lavarlas solo quítale el motor que tiene.

-¿Crees de veras que voy a ponérmelas?

-Bueno, debes hacerlo. Si no pondré una falta en la consulta y deberás venir mas a menudo-

-¿Que tienen que ver estas braguitas con mis hermanos?

-Que mientras las tienes puestas no piensas en absolutamente nada mas. -Touché- Bueno dejando las braguitas a un lado, ¿Has conocido a alguien?

-¿Como? -Pregunté escéptica-

-Lo que te dije Temari...

-Ah. No. Llevo 13 meses sin acostarme con nadie. Todos mis amigos tienen pareja, casados, con hijos o son gays. En serio... ¿Has probado a ligar en una discoteca junto con dos gays?

-La verdad es que no- Dijo entre risas-

-Pues te digo, es imposible. -Comente riéndome- Con lo cual no tengo citas. Y los profesores del instituto... Pf. Horrible.

-Con lo cual tendrás que apañarte con las braguitas y con el regalo de la semana que viene o aceptar una cita conmigo.

-¿No se supone que entre cliente y psicólogo no debe haber nada?

-Bueno, digamos que has sido arrastrada hasta aquí. Así que técnicamente no eres cliente directa, el cliente es el que paga con lo cual es la ciudad. -Sonrió triunfante por su teoría-

-¿Y si te pillaran?

-Bah, no pueden decirme nada.

-¿Lo has hecho mas veces?

-No. Solo esta. Las demás si que eran clientas. Pero ninguna me había llamado tanto la atención.

-Ha sido por el ciervo pequeño ¿Cierto? -Sonreí gustosa por todo lo que estaba diciéndome. Estaba en la gloria-

-Mas o menos. -Sonrió con todos sus dientes- Entonces ¿Que me dices?

-Me parece perfecto.

-¿Quieres ir esta noche a cenar?

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

-Claro. Porque no.

-Aceptare por lo seguro que eres sobre ti mismo. Y eso me gusta. ¿Vengo a las diez?

-¿Que clase de caballero sería si no fuera a buscar a mi cita a su casa?

-Voy a decirte una cosa, no me gustan los caballeros. A las diez estoy aquí -Me levanté y me acompañó a la puerta mientras sonreía- Hasta las diez.

-Hasta las diez. -Sonrió y me fui hasta el coche-

Cuando entré por fin pude soltar todo mi nervio. Las piernas me temblaban y tenía la cara rojísima. Debía llamar a alguien

Pi...Pi...Pi...

-_¿Diga?_

-¡Ino! Menos mal... ¿Donde estás?

-_En casa con Sakura. ¿Por?_

-En diez minutos estoy allí -Colgué y fui lo mas rápido que pude hasta casa de Ino. En menos de diez minutos había llegado.

La puerta me la abrió Sakura y vi su cara de extrañeza cuando me vio tan sofocada.

-¡Ino! ¡Vamos a necesitar toda la tarde y parte de la noche! -Sakura gritaba durante el trayecto hasta el comedor-

-¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! DEBÉIS SOLUCIONARMELO EN 4 HORAS. -Todavía estaba nerviosa y sofocada-

-Guau, debe ser gordo. Relájate y explica por favor-

-Vale, os acordáis que tengo que ir al psicólogo ¿no?

-Si, y ese psicólogo es Shikamaru Nara.

-Exacto. Pues hoy tenía la segunda sesión. Y me ha pedido una cita. Y a las diez vamos a cenar

-Joder, no pierde el tiempo... -Contestó Ino sin pensar en que había dicho-

-¿Como? ¿Te dijo algo? -Pregunté, haría lo que fuese para que respondiera-

-Puees... Cuando te fuiste de la fiesta. Me preguntó donde estabas. Y me comentó que le habías gustado bastante y que tenía pensado en irte al cuello. Pero no pensé que tan rápido.

Esto me dejo a cuadros. ¿Que yo le gustaba? Eso daba un punto a mi favor, ya no estaría tan nerviosa en la cita.

-¿Pero que hago?

-Es simple. ¿Te gusta? -Sabían lo evidente pero no quería decirlo-

-Bu-bueno... Es muy atractivo. Pero en la cita ¿De que podemos hablar?

-Tu deja que surja, Shikamaru piensa que todo lo que le rodea es problemático, así que si te ha invitado a una cita tan rápido es que le gustas. Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas en común- Ino hablaba desde la cocina mientras hacía té-

-Pues podrías decirme que cosas tenemos en común

-Si, claro. -Dejó la bandeja en la mesa- A mi nadie me ayudó así que te aguantas. Además, sería trampa. Irías con ventaja y Shikamaru se daría cuenta, es demasiado inteligente.

-Ten amigas para esto... - Me cogí la cabeza con la mano- Al menos dime como vestirme-

-Pues, cómoda. Te llevará a un sitio elegante, pero seguro que no será nada ostentoso. Se que tendrás algo adecuado en tu armario. Aparte le gusta que las chicas sean ellas mismas, no intentes ser otra persona diferente para gustarle, porque, como ya te he dicho, es muy inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas a la primera.

Ino y Sakura, no me habían querido dar mucha información sobre Shikamaru. Solo sabía que debía ser yo misma y punto. Nada complicado, nunca me ha gustado fingir. Llegué a casa a las seis y media de la tarde, cuatro horas. Me duché tranquilamente y con la toalla puesta fui a hacerme la merienda. Me senté en el sofá y puse la televisión. Miré mi bolso tirado en la otra punta del sofá y vi una bolsa que sobresalía.

-Oh, vamos... -Miré la hora, eran las ocho y media- Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho... Hasta las nueve y media y luego me iría a buscar a Shikamaru-Cogí la bolsa y me puse las braguitas que me había dado Shikamaru, y para no quedarme desnuda me puse una camiseta corta. Cogí el mando y le dí algo de potencia. Las bragas comenzaron a vibrar y daba justo en el punto de placer. Me retumbé en el sofá y me di el placer (nunca mejor dicho) de poner la potencia al 50%. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Arqueaba la espalda y mis brazos estaban extendidos sobre ella. Era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho jamás, y si es por mi bien, para que no tenga que volver a ningún psicólogo, que todo sea por ello, aunque no me importaría tener que seguir yendo a la consulta de Shikamaru...

-Shikamaru... -Estaba sonrojada, sudando y con el pelo revuelto a causa de estar acostada.

Empecé a pensar en como sería Shikamaru en la cama. Joder. Era psicólogo y sexologo y ambas carreras se las había sacado con matrícula. Cuanto podría llegar a hacerme gritar ese maldito tan sexy...

RING RING RING

Me levanté de golpe aun con las braguitas vibrando. ¿Quien sería? Me puse el pantalón corto de pijama y desconecte el mando. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Shikamaru bien plantado. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta algo ceñida al pecho. No sabía si era por la excitación que llevaba encima o que, pero simplemente me mordí el labio. Aprecié que me había mirado y sonreído.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu-buenas. ¿Como sabes donde vivo? Y sobre todo¿No se supone que debería ir yo a buscarte? -Puse mis manos en mis caderas en forma de jarra-

-Sale tu dirección en el informe tuyo. Y si, pero aunque lo niegues te gusta que te hagan estas sorpresas. -Me sonrió y no pude negarme, tenía razón-

-Espera en el salón, hay té de esta tarde. Sírvete, voy a cambiarme.

-Vale. -Cuando se fue hasta el salón tuve una gran vista de su trasero. Gracias a quien fuera, lo tenía perfecto-

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y miré la hora eran las nueve y media. Lo había calculado todo meticulosamente. Me quité los pantalones y HORROR. Vi las braguitas puestas pero el mando en ningún lado.

-Mierda, mierda mierda, lo he dejado en la mesa. MIERDA. Esta Shikamaru en el salón.

Todo estaba saliendo todo lo mal que podía salir. Me puse los pantalones otra vez y bajé, ya me las apañaría para entretener a Shikamaru mientras cogía el mando. Cuando estaba en la puerta del salón noté y escuché la vibración de las bragas.

-¿Como?

-Vaya vaya, la que no iba rápido. Te has largado de la consulta tan rápido para poder estrenarlas ¿eh?

Escuché esa voz que provenía del sofá. Me acerqué a el intentando disimular ya que ahora había bajado la intensidad mas o menos al 10% y no se escuchaba casi la vibración. Lo ví sentado, mirando una película de esas raras que hacen los viernes por la noche. En una mano tenía el mando a distancia de la tele y en el otro el de las bragas.

-Puedes coger lo que quieras de la nevera- Esperaba que se levantara, dejara los mandos y cuando estuviera fuera de su alcance cogerlo todo y largarme por patas hasta arriba. Pero ese día no era mi día de suerte.

-¿Quieres que me largue para poder coger el mando? -Enarcó una ceja junto con una sonrisa de superioridad-

-¿De que hablas? -Intenté hacerme la indiferente- Las bragas están arriba, lo mas seguro es que se haya caído el mando de la bolsa. Dámelo y lo pondré junto a las bragas. Anda.

Le tendí la mano para que me lo diera. Me miró a los ojos y miró el mando. Volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa de niño pequeño y le dio potencia al mando. Yo solo pude que juntar las piernas como si estuviera apunto de mearme encima. El solo sonrió con superioridad.

-Así que las bragas estaban arriba.

-Ajá

-Y si... -Le dio potencia hasta el 60% en toda la tarde no había pasado del 50%. Aunque se escuchara el sonido me daba igual. No iba a aceptarlo- ¿Te están llamando? -Volvió a poner su sonrisa victoriosa-

-Maldito-o... -Me sonrojé por el tono en el que acababa de decir aquello.-Dámelo, por favor.

-Hasta que aceptes que las llevas puestas. Oh vamos, dentro de una semana me lo contarías en la consulta.

-Jamás. Porque no las llevo... -Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil no caerme rendida-

-Tenemos toda la noche. He pedido sushi así que mientras yo ceno tu estate ahí plantada. Porque no me negaras que no puedes dar ni un paso normal. ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

-¿Porque has pedido sushi? -Abrí los ojos cuando caí en la cuenta- Shikamaru...

-Dime -Miró el mando y lo subió al 70%

-T-tu... L-lo haaas planeado to-todddo. ¿Ver-dddad?

-Claro, he planeado en cenar aquí. Ambos estaremos mas cómodos- Miro mis facciones en todo momento y siguió sonriendo. 80% y yo ya estaba que no podía mas-

-N-NO. -Respondí todo lo tajante que podía- Q-que... m-mm me pondría... Ahhh... -90%- l-laaass.. br-AAH-gaaas, cu- cuanndddddo lle-ga-ra-

-Ah, eso. -100% Me caí al suelo y me mordí el labio lo mas fuerte que podía. Hice presión en las bragas con mi mano para intentar que la intensidad bajara o yo que se que.- Claro. -Lo miré casi llorando y el no paraba de sonreír-

Hasta que recordé que tenía un motor en la parte delantera. Metí la mano y lo arranqué de ahí y me lo guarde en la mano con el puño cerrado.

-Eres un capullo -Estaba sudada, sonrojada y avergonzada-

-Bueno, quería que llegaras pero veo que no.

-No vas a verme tener un orgasmo.

-Así que aceptas que llevas las bragas. -Se acercó a mi y me sonrió- Este secreto se quedará entre paciente y psicólogo. -Ding- Voy a por el sushi. Yo de ti me cambiaría. -Y con su sonrisa triunfante fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo subía-

Las piernas todavía me temblaban y eso que no había llegado. Me quité las bragas y las eche a lavar. Me puse un vestido corto y me solté el pelo. Ahora vería lo que era bueno. Me arreglé un poco la cara, ya que estaba toda sudada. Y cuando creía que por fin estaba lista bajé. No haría ningún comentario sobre lo que había pasado. NO. NO.

Ví que había apagado la televisión y había servido vino. Guau. Me senté en frente de el en el otro sofá que había. Bebí un sorbo. Noté como tragaba duro. Estaba nervioso. Y pude apreciar un ligero sonrojo y como sus ojos se dirigían hasta mis piernas. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

-Esta vez no, pero antes de que llegue el viernes tienes que ponértelas y llegar. -Bebió un sorbo y sonrió-

-¿Podemos dejar el tema? -Me sonrojé-

-¿Porque te da vergüenza?

-Te conozco de hace una semana, eres mi psicólogo y me has torturado en mi propia casa. Tendrás que recompensarme.

-Cuando quieras.

Seguimos con la cena sin volver a sacar el tema bragas. Pude ver que le encantaban los juegos de estrategia , he aquí el porque me había hecho jaque mate con las bragas. Pude conocer bastante al Shikamaru Nara y lo peor de todo fue, que cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de el me entraban mas ganas de conocer otra cosa nueva.

Terminamos de cenar y seguimos bebiendo algo de vino, y cuando se acabó la botella estuvimos hablando de los hobbies de cada uno.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana decidimos que era buena hora de separarnos. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos el viernes que viene en mi consulta.

-Si.

-Tendrás que traer los deberes echos -Me sonrió de forma que me dejó encandilada y yo solo me sonrojé-

-Si- si. He de admitir -Alzó las dos cejas- que me ha gustado que seas un poco caballero y vinieras aquí y te encargaras de la cena- Relajó el rostro y sonrió- Gracias.

-De nada mujer. Ya sabes que hacer durante la semana- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella-

-¿Que me esta pasando? No debería...

**¿Que os ha parecido? Jajaja La verdad es que tenía pensado cortar el capítulo, pero no habría estado bien con los lectores y la segunda parte me habría quedado demasiado corta... Así que he sido muy buena en ese aspecto :3 Espero comentarios sobre el capítulo y que esperáis que sucedan en los siguientes **

**Hasta la semana que viene :)**

**Hasta la semana que viene! :D**


	3. Ch 3: Tercera sesión y la barbie

**Hola hola! ¿Como estáis? Yo bastante bien ya que tengo puente en mi comunidad y he aprovechado por adelantar el fic y publicarlo un poquito antes :3 Gracias a todos y todas por enviarme Reviews, es lo que hace que continúe con esta historia ya que veo que os gusta :D **

La semana pasó rápido. Estaba liada con los exámenes de educación física, y casi no tuve tiempo para nada. Bueno, para hacer los "deberes" de Shikamaru si. En toda la semana no hablé con las chicas, decidimos quedar el próximo finde, para contarle la sesión mas reciente y nuestra cita tan extraña.

Por fin era viernes y llegué a la consulta. Cuando toque la puerta esta se abrió con un Shikamaru sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Llevaba un pantalón largo y una camiseta de manga corta que le marcaba todo su torso. Llevaba unas gafas puestas, supongo que estaba leyendo. Pero ufff no se las quitaría para nada.

-Buenas -Me sonrió como siempre-

-Buenas Shikamaru

-Llegas puntual eh. ¿Tienes ganas de contarme? -De su boca salió una risita perfecta y yo solo pude que sonrojarme-

-¿Me tocará no? -Dije resignada.

-Venga pasa.

Nos sentamos en la sala de siempre, se quitó las gafas para mala suerte mía y cogió su libreta.

-Empecemos. ¿Has hecho los deberes?

-Ah... Si.

-¿Y que tal?

-Pues bien. No se que quieres que te diga... -No podía ni mirarle a los ojos. Escuche su risa- ¿Que?

-Bueno, así que bien.

-Si. -Lo miré y estaba apuntando yo que se que- Esta semana no tendrás ningún regalo raro ¿VERDAD? -Pregunte con miedo

-No, no te preocupes- Contesto entre risas- Los deberes de esta semana es que las sigas probando. Puedo ver que estas mas relajada-

-Si, bueno. Digamos que también tengo los exámenes para los críos. Y que te vayan danzando 40 alumnos. _'Profe Temari, ¿que preguntaras?' 'Profe Temari, ¿Será fácil?' -_Dije imitando las voces de niños de 15 años sin ningún resultado-

-Ah. -Sonrió como el día que me pillo con las bragas- Entonces aun teniendo todo ese estrés... -Lo miré con una ceja alzada- Sigues relajada... -Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo miré asustada- Temari...

-Dime

-¿Cuantas veces has usado las bragas del Sábado hasta ahora? -Giré la cara. El echo de que no preguntara el "incidente" del viernes me caía en gloria-

-Puees...

-Si

-Unas...

-Sigue.

-¿40? -Lo dije acompañado de un gallo-

-Guau. -Empezó a reir- Me dirás que no te ha gustado mi regalo.

-Imbécil... -Giré la cara otra vez-

-¿Y con tus hermanos como va la cosa?

-Gaara y Kankuro están de viaje ahora mismo, son los que se encargan de la empresa.

-¿Hablas con ellos?

-Poco. Pero por lo que me cuentan les va bien -Sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto-

-Me alegro.

Siguió preguntándome por el trabajo y eso para mirar el nivel de estrés que podría seguir teniendo. Ya era casi la hora y el en ningún momento dejo de preguntar o bajar la marcha.

-Oye Shikamaru... Los viernes por la tarde ¿Solo me recibes consulta a mi?

-Si. Pero hoy a las 5 y algo tiene que venir otra paciente. Ha decidido cambiar el día.

-Pues creo que será hora de que me vaya ¿no?

-Tampoco te estoy echando mujer. -Se rió-

-No... Aparte quiero llegar pronto a casa -Si quería jugar aquí tendría juego. Me miró primero sorprendido y luego gracioso-

-Oh, claro, no voy a ser yo el que te impida "llegar pronto a casa"

Estábamos en la puerta y vi como una mujer se acercaba. Supongo que sería la otra paciente de la que me había hablado. Iba vestida con un vestido extremadamente corto y pegado al cuerpo. Tacones de 10cm. Pelo suelto y rojo. Y maquillada como una puta. Cuando llegó me miro de arriba a abajo y luego a Shikamaru y sonrió.

-Hola Shika -Era la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto en mi jodida vida-

-Hola Tayuya- La había sonreído pero no como a mi. ¡JA! Jódete zorra.

-¿Entramos?

-Entra, voy a despedirme de Temari.

-Oh, claro. -Me miró mal y entró. Cuando ví que no había rastro de ella miré a Shikamaru-

-No sabía que cogías cita a mujeres desesperadas- Shikamaru me sonrió-

-Siempre viene igual. No se puede ni mover ni andar, pero oye si ella es feliz.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres así? -No sabía ni que estaba diciendo... Me miró y enarcó una ceja sonriendo-

-Claro que no. Es una barbie pintada. Me gustan las mujeres que son ellas mismas, que no hacen ver algo de ellas que realmente son. Y también las problemáticas. ¿Celosa, Temari?

-Hmp. Que va. Solo que no las soporto a las mujeres como ella. -Sabía que mentía y por eso su sonrisa se ensanchó mas de lo debido- Nos vemos la semana que viene 'Shika'- Imité a Tayuya diciendo su nombre y Shikamaru soltó una carcajada-

-Espera.

-¿Que pasa? -Volví a girarme.

Shikamaru me cogió de la cintura y de la nuca con sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, para luego cerrarlos. Se separó de mi lentamente-

-¿C-co.. porque?

-Porque me apetecía hacerlo desde el viernes. -Sonreí con su declaración- Aparte es para que pienses en algo mientras estas en casa- Mi sonrisa bajo un poco intentando hacerme la indignada pero no se equivocaba- Hasta la próxima sesión

-Hasta la próxima sesión.

Cuando llegué al coche miré mi móvil y tenía un mensaje de Ino.

_'Estamos en la cafetería Hoja. Vente cuando salgas de tu loquero. Un beso, Ino'_

-Que graciosa- Ironicé. Llegué a la cafetería y allí estaban todas las chicas: Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata-

-Vaya vaya Temari-chan -Miré a Tenten. Sabía que ella sabía algo y lo iba a soltar en nada- ¿Que tal el viernes pasado?-Lo tendría que contar si o si. Eran peores que la propia CIA para sacar información a la gente-

-Bien.- Me senté y pedí un café. Intenté sonar sin interés alguno-

-CLARO. Cuenta. YA. -Tenten era una maruja de 70 años en una mujer de 30. Miré a Ino y esta desvió la mirada, lo mismo hizo Sakura-

-Ahh... -Suspiré- Os lo tengo que contar ¿Cierto? -Todas las chicas asintieron expectantes ante mi declaración- Vale. En la sesión del viernes pasado me regaló unas bragas-

-¿Unas bragas?

-Si, Sakura. Unas bragas

-¿Vibradoras? -Tenten estaba que casi se le saltan los ojos de las órbitas-

-Si... -Sonrojada miré hacia abajo- No penséis mal., ni me interrumpáis. Es para el estrés y eso... -Alcé la vista y ahí tenía cuatro pares de ojos bien abiertos- Entonces cuando terminamos la sesión me pidió una cita. Se suponía que yo debía ir a su casa e ir a cenar. Entonces me las puse y las probé. Pero en el mejor momento llamaron a la puerta. Y ahí estaba Shikamaru. Pasó al salón y cuando estaba por cambiarme en mi habitación me di cuenta que el mando de las bragas estaba en el salón. Y cuando baje... -Los tomates envidiarían mi tono ahora mismo-

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntaron las cuatro a la vez-

-Pues... Me torturó con el mando. Yo le negaba tener las bragas puestas y el simplemente le daba intensidad al mando y bueno conseguí salir de esa. Cenamos, hablamos y hasta hoy que al final de la cita me ha dado un pequeño beso- Toda esa última parrafada la solté de carrerilla y roja al máximo. Las chicas estaban con los ojos como platos y ninguna decía nada- Chicas... -Alcé la mano y la moví de un lado a otro- ¿Hola?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Gritaron las cuatro a la vez haciendo que la cafetería entera nos mirara- JODER. JODER. JO-DER

-¿¡QUE OS PASA!?

-¿¡Que que nos pasa Temari!? ¿Enserio lo preguntas? Joder. A mi me llega a hacer eso y me insinuo de tal manera que acabamos ambos vibrando. -Tenten era siempre taaaan directa-

-¿Os parece para tanto?

-Claro que SI. -Dijeron todas a la vez-

-No se, tampoco iba a violarlo ahí mismo después de quitarme el pequeño motor de las bragas ¿no?

-Si. -Dijo Sakura tajante-

-Ajá- Hinata estaba que casi se le iba a salir la sangre de la nariz-

-Es obvio que te lo estaba pidiendo- Afirmó Tenten y corroboró Ino asintiendo con la cabeza-

Suspiré desde lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo. Pretendían que violara a Shikamaru como si fuera tan fácil...

-¿Y que tienes pensado hacer con el? -Miré dudosa a Sakura sin entender del todo- Bueno, son 10 las sesiones que tienes con Shikamaru y esta ya es la tercera, te quedan siete. ¿Crees que os seguiréis viendo después de tu 'curarte'? -No lo había pensado-

-Supongo que si. Tenemos amigos en común y nos llevamos bien. ¿Porque no?

-Pero... Te ha besado. Aunque haya sido corto ha tenido que significar algo para ti ¿no?

-Bueno... -Miré hacia otro lado mientras todas esperaban mi reacción- Me atrae bastante. Pero ya sabéis como soy en estos temas. -Todas pusieron cara de que alguien hubiera muerto y se recostaron en las sillas-

-Tienes razón. Pero Shikamaru no es como el imbécil de Takeshi. Lo conozco bien y es muy bueno con las mujeres, si no le gustaras no te habría torturado ni besado.

-Eso... -Miré a Ino con el ceño fruncido- ¿Como es que no tuve noticias de Shikamaru hasta que yo te dije que era mi psicólogo? -Ino miró a otro lado intentando desaparecer-

-Bueno... Shikamaru siempre dice que las mujeres son problemáticas nunca lo he visto con pareja formal pero si con rollos que no fueron a mas. No se, no sabía que te gustasen los chicos como Shikamaru

-Yo tampoco -Dije sonrojada provocando que todas rieran-

Terminamos de hablar, por suerte pude cambiar el tema de la conversación aunque a regañadientes de las chicas. Llegué a casa y había un paquete en la entrada. Solo tenía una tarjeta que ponía: _Para pasar de santa gruñona a pervertida feliz. _Sonreí al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta y ver la marca de un ciervo. Mis ojos casi se desprenden de mi cuerpo al abrir el paquete.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero comentarios de como creéis que continuará, solo os digo que tengo los dos siguientes capitulos preparados y si veo que va gustando lo mas seguro es que publique antes del Jueves-Viernes de la semana que viene ;D **

**¡Un saludo!**


	4. Ch 4: Cuarta y se podría decir ¿quinta?

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! :3 La verdad, es que el otro capítulo me quedó algo corto (perdón) pero quería dejarlo en el momento perfecto para manteneros alerta con Shikamaru jaja Se que este capítulo y el siguiente os encantará, y como digo, si os gusta mucho mucho subiré el otro en cuanto pueda ;)**

**Así que no os hago esperar mas y os dejo con el capítulo cuatro :D**

-¿Porque me haces esto Shikamaru?

-Ya te dije que te haría un regalo -Sonrió-

-¿Pero esto es normal? -Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba rojísima

-Claro que si. -El me miraba todavía sonriendo-

-¿Que ves normal en esto? ¿El tamaño? ¿El color? ¿La textura?

-Bueno, el color y la textura no. Pero el tamaño creí que sería el adecuado.

-Shikamaru. Dejaste en la puerta de mi casa un paquete que contenía un dildo de 20cm que podría haber cogido cualquiera de mis vecinas cotillas.

-Lo habrían disfrutado. Eso no me lo puedes negar- Casi lloraba de risa- ¿Le has dado tanto uso como a las bragas?

-¿Tu crees que si lo hubiera usado lo estaría cogiendo ahora mismo delante de ti? ¿Enserio?

-Bueno, puedes limpiarlo. Aparte es acuático. Puedes ducharte con el y dejaros limpios a ambos -Se estaba cachondeando de mi, ¡Y de que manera! -Entonces no lo has usado, y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Conlasbragasvoybien.

-¿Que? -Casi no pude diferenciar la pregunta de su risa-

-Que las bragas van bien. -Miré hacia otro lado-

-Problemática... Pero debes usarlo. Es tu medicación.

-Esta semana lo pruebo y te digo la semana que viene. Pero por favor, deja de hablar del dildo...

-Vale, vale- Me guardé el dildo en el bolso para dejar zanjado el tema- ¿Que tal con tus hermanos?

-Bueno, Gaara ha empezado con una antigua amiga del instituto.

-¿Vas a pegarle? -Me preguntó entre angustiado y divertido-

-No, esta siempre ha estado enamorada de Gaara, siempre venía a pedirme consejo para enamorarle, pero mi hermano siempre ha sido raro en ese aspecto. Pero bueno, el sabe lo que es bueno y lo que no para el, ya es mayorcito.-Vi como Shikamaru sonreía- ¿Que?

-Por fin. Temari por fin has aceptado que la vida de tus hermanos es de tus hermanos y no tuya. Ya hemos avanzado un poco y mira que fácil ha sido. Simplemente con unas bragas con motor y mando a distancia. -Tenía razón. Y no sabía si eso me alegraba o no, el hecho de haberme "curado" por unas bragas lo veía absurdo.- ¿Y tu otro hermano? -Miró la libreta- Kankuro

-Kankuro va de flor en flor. Supongo que su última novia le caló hondo.

-La chica a la que agrediste ¿no?

-Solo la plaqué... Tampoco es para tanto. Solo que la chica no tiene aguante – Me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado intentando fingir indignación-

-Por cierto, ¿que tipo de clases de gimnasia das? -Me sorprendió que cambiara de tema, pero lo agradezco-

-Pues, doy clases de gimnasia típicas. Salta el potro, ahora corre quince minutos, escala la cuerda. Y de viernes a domingo soy entrenadora de rugby- Vi como me miraba con cara de cansancio- El ejercicio no es lo tuyo por lo que veo -Dije graciosa-

-Me parece muy problemático, prefiero quedarme mirando las nubes en el césped-

-Hombre simple.

-Exacto. -Sonreímos y volvió a hacer un amago de pregunta- Con lo cual entrenadora de rugby. ¿Que tal se te da?

-Bastante bien la verdad. Podrías venir a ver algún partido cuando empiece la temporada-

-Me encantaría -Miró el reloj- Las cinco ya...

-Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene -Me levanté y cogí mis cosas. Shikamaru me acompañó a la puerta-

-Si, y haz los deberes. Si no tendré que castigarte. -Lo miré de mala gana consiguiendo una sonrisa de su parte-

-Si. Si. - Rodé los ojos- Pero solo hablaremos de ello cinco minutos.

-Pero...

-Cinco minutos. -Sentencié levantando el dedo-

-Por cierto. La semana que viene quiero dar la consulta mas tarde.

-¿Por que? -Pregunté incrédula-

-Porque la siguiente sesión será ver una película mientras la comentas-

-Oh, vale. ¿A que hora entonces doctor? -Pude apreciar como le gustó que le llamara doctor-

-A las nueve.

-Perfecto. -Sonreí- Que tengas una buena semana- Le dí un beso corto, eso estaba convirtiéndose en costumbre y me gustaba. Me fui al coche después de ver como sonreía-

La verdad es que la rutina de ir a las cuatro a la consulta de Shikamaru era bastante agradable, pero eso de que me la cambie para las nueve hace que la tarde del viernes sea demasiado aburrida. Decidí quedar con Tenten ya que las dos teníamos la tarde libre. Quedamos en mi casa, ya que se escandaliza demasiado pronto si le cuento cualquier cosa sobre Shikamaru.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal os va a Shikamaru y a ti? -Me preguntó mordiendo una ensaimada-

-Pues, relación paciente-doctor.

-Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo -Me resultó gracioso ya que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio cuenta y paró- Fuera broma, te gusta. Eso no lo puedes negar.

-Pues no la verdad es que no puedo.

-Escucha, ¿no tienes las sesiones los viernes por la tarde? -Se acercaba el huracán-

-Si.

-Explica.

-Me dijo que daría consulta a las nueve, quiere que vea una película con el.

-¡ES PORNO!

-NO ES PORNO.

-Si.

-¿En que te basas?

-En que si fue capaz de hacerte lo de las bragas es capaz de ponerte una porno para que la veas delante de el.

La deducción de Tenten era bastante buena.

-Bueno, ¿y que?

-Pues, que ya sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas ven una peli porno juntas ¿no?

-Nunca he visto una. -Tenten me miró con cara de pena y puso una mano en mi hombro como símbolo de apoyo- ¿Que?

-Acabaréis follando.

-¿Puedes ser menos basta?

-No. Pero te lo digo, me gusta Shikamaru no se anda con tonterías... Deberías traértelo para el cumpleaños de Chouji.

-Supongo que lo habrá invitado. Son amigos. Pero oye, ¿Quieres sacarle mas información?

-Bueeeno... Solo quiero saber si lo que nos cuentas es verdad o te dejas información

-Tenten os conté que me torturó con unas bragas, no creo que me dejara nada-

-Es por asegurarme. Solo te digo, que acabaréis follando así que te digo que te pongas ropa interior sexy.

Quise no contarle nada a Tenten sobre el dildo, me habría montado un escándalo. Aunque solo había utilizado el dildo una sola vez, y no me gustó nada. Eso de tener algo 'ahí' con las proporciones de uno real y no tener a un hombre al que tocar no me gustaba nada. No creo que a Shikamaru le importara que no lo hubiera utilizado mucho.

A las nueve en punto fui a casa de Shikamaru. Y cuando estaba en la puerta vi como salía de la casa Tayuya. Pero sin Shikamaru. ¡JÁ! Solo me acompaña a mi hasta la puerta, zorra. La miré de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa falsa. Iba embutida en un traje rojo y tacones negros de aguja.

-Hola.

-Hola. Temari ¿Verdad?

-Tayuya.

-Si.

Nos miramos de arriba a abajo descaradas y entré en casa de Shikamaru cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Jódete. -Me giré y ahí estaba Shikamaru riéndose- ¿Que? -Sonreí de oreja a oreja-

-Vaya, no te cae muy bien por lo que veo.

-Es una niñita tonta de papá. Lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que venir a terapia. Pero eso es secreto profesional.

-Solo diré que va con ser niñita de papá. Entra tengo la cena.

-Guau -Entré por primera vez en la cocina-comedor gigante que tenía. La cena era filetes a la plancha, vino y un poco de sushi en el centro -¿Esto se lo cuentas al juez? -Lo miré divertida cuando se sonrojó-

-No. Solo le cuento que vas bien en la terapia y punto. Ninguno de los dos pide detalles. Cosa que agradezco.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a charlar de la semana.

-¿Has hecho los deberes?

-Si. Pero tengo que decirte que ni punto de comparación con las bragas -El vino empezaba a hacer su efecto-

-¿Por? -Preguntó a carcajadas-

-Porque eso de introducirme un pene y que no haya un cuerpo pegado a el me parece muy solitario. Además las bragas me gustan mas, he dicho-

-Bueno, al menos lo has intentado -Sonreímos ambos y continuamos cenando-

Cuando estábamos terminando, decidí preguntar.

-¿Que peli quieres que vea? -Levantó la vista de su plato y se rió a carcajada limpia-

-Espera. -Termino su bocado y se fue al mueble que tenía al lado de la televisión. Un mueble lleno de películas que contrastaba con el otro lleno de libros. Sacó una caratula y me la tiró al sofá. Cuando la vi mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas y mi tono de color de piel subió a un tono rojizo. Shikamaru me vio y se rió

-¿Pretendes que vea esta peli contigo? -Tenten había acertado la muy maldita-

-Si.

-¿Porque?

-Terapia.

-Claro.

-Es cierto.

-¿Tienes todo ese mueble lleno de películas porno?

-No. Solo tengo unas diez. Soy mas de internet.

-Pervertido.

-No. Pervertido no. Tu eres una estrecha.

-No me llames estrecha. -Me sonrojé- ¿Pretendes que haga algo mientras la vea?

-No. No te pediría eso. Simplemente mírala. Y luego me lo comentas-

-Vale, no me parece bien pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Así que vale.

Shikamaru puso la película en el reproductor y comenzó. Se sentó a mi lado mientras bebía un poco de vino y comía unas palomitas que había preparado. Yo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la pantalla con la cara rojísima. No quería mirarle a el, pero sabía que estaba mirándome para ver mis caras.

La película era una especie de adaptación porno de Blancanieves. ¿Existían estas cosas? Ahora sabía que si. La peli comenzó con una chica 'perdida' por el bosque nevado, con una ropa que no ayudaba mucho a mantenerse en calor, oh, claro... No le hacia mucha falta ya que aparecieron siete enanitos que llegaban de trabajar en las minas. Siete 'enanitos' de metro noventa con tan solo un taparrabos y piquetas.

Cuando Blancanieves se empieza a tirar al primero mi cara pasó al rojo extremo y Shikamaru la paró. Lo miré con cara desconcertada.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres seguir?

-¿Por que esto es una terapia?

-Porque deberías ver estas películas, ya te dije que tu mala leche y ser sobreprotectora era porque no dejas que te quieran ni quieres que lo hagan. Debes dejarte llevar por las cosas de la vida, Temari.

-¿Dejarme llevar? -Lo miré con el ceño fruncido

-Exacto. Haz lo que te apetezca y al día siguiente ya si quieres te arrepientes, pero vive el momento y verás como todo empieza a irte mejor.

-Oh, claro.

Después de eso me senté encima de Shikamaru mientras el me miraba entre desconcertado y burlón, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Quieres que me deje llevar? Shika.. -Le dije al oído-

-Si. -Me respondió con una voz ronca, estaba excitado y eso me subió el ego-

-Pero todavía estamos en terapia.

-Son las once de la noche, la terapia acabó a las diez- Me miró con los ojos nublados-

-Perfecto- Sonreímos de lado para comenzar una nueva terapia. Que se, que a ambos nos encantaría-

**Supongo que querréis matarme ¿no? :3 He pretendido hacerlo lo mas largo que he podido y también dejarlo en el momento perfecto para que cojáis el próximo capítulo con mas ganas, que eso no lo dudo :D **

**No seáis malos/as conmigo y dejarme un review si os ha gustado o lo que querríais que pasara o también suposiciones ;D **

**¡Un saludo a todos!**


	5. Ch 5: Empezamos

**¡HELLO! ¡Vuelvo con las pilas cargadas! Se que queréis matarme por el capítulo anterior, pero con este estoy segura que me amares ;D **

Rocé mis labios con los suyos, y suspiré. Necesitaba mas. Lo besé con desenfreno y el en ningún momento hizo el amago de separarme de el. Acarició mi espalda y después bajó por ella hasta llegar a mis nalgas donde apretó. Yo salté del susto y me separé para mirarle. El sonrió de esa forma que me encantaba.

-Vamos a ponernos cómodos- Me cogió de las nalgas y me levantó. Mientras nos besábamos me llevó hasta su habitación, no pude ver mucho ya que en cuanto llegamos me lanzó a la cama. Se puso encima mío y me acariciaba las piernas y los muslos. Yo estaba que casi moría, podrían colocarme en una cama en llamas que me daría igual mientras tuviera a Shikamaru acariciándome. Bajó sus labios por mi cuello y cuando llegó a la camisa yo comencé a quitarme los botones, pero me paró-

-Déjame a mi. He querido hacerlo desde que te conozco- Yo sonreí de lado y puse mis manos en su coleta- Muy bien -

Sonrió y desabotonó todos los botones de mi camisa en tiempo récord. Yo me había puesto un sujetador de encaje que le encantó. Creo que Tenten había acertado tres de tres. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS . Me quitó el sujetador y metió el pezón en su boca mientras mordía y lamia. Era como estar en el cielo. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo gemir y decir su nombre entre susurros. Bajó hasta llegar a mis pantalones y desabrochó el botón para después bajarlos muuuuy lentamente, mientras me daba besos en las piernas. JO-DER. Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier braga vibradora. Cuando se dispuso a llegar a mi zona cero lo paré. Me dí la vuelta colocándolo debajo de mi.

-¿Que pasa? -Me miró preocupado-

-No voy a ser la única que disfrute aquí ¿no? -Le susurré en la oreja provocándole un escalofrío y una sonrisa-

-Yo estaba disfrutando- Lo miré con superioridad-

-Seguro que no tanto como ahora- Lo besé y le quité la camiseta que llevaba puesta- Después de esto, no te atreverás a volverme a llamar estrecha

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me tomé un tiempo en deleitarme con su torso.

-Guau, para solo ver nubes estás muy bien-

-Tu también entrenadora. -Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, solo que ahora con mas ganas. Le acaricié su torso hasta llegar a su pantalón, bajé y desabroché, cuando lo bajé su erección apareció debajo de sus calzoncillos y la verdad, que el dildo era bastante mas pequeño que su general.

-Vaya, puedo dejar de preocuparme que el dildo fuera de un molde hecho por ti mismo. -Sonrió-

-Bueno, es un tamaño estándar- Lo miré y luego miré su erección con una ceja levantada- El del dildo digo- Me reí ante su comentario tan egocéntrico- Pero la verdad es queee... -Di una pequeña mordida en su erección sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero a el le gustó-

-Calla.

Jamás de los jamases había hecho algo parecido. Sinceramente, ahora mismo lo pienso, y si que era una estrecha. Lo besé y comencé a rozar mi intimidad con la suya, provocando que ambos gimiéramos. Estábamos al límite y se nos notaba en las pupilas dilatadas y nuestro sonrojo en las mejillas. Alzó un brazo hasta su mesita de noche y sacó un preservativo de uno de los cajones. Me puso boca arriba en la cama, se puso el preservativo y me quitó las bragas de encaje hasta casi romperlas. Me penetró de una sola estocada provocando que yo diera un grito de placer y arqueara la espalda hacia atrás. Espero a que me acostumbrara a el pero solo un poco. Porque empezó a penetrarme poco a poco y lentamente haciendo que mi mandíbula se tensara y mis ojos le suplicaran por mas. El me sonrió burlón y lo tiré hacia mi de su coleta. Lo besé desesperadamente, con ansias de mas, quería transmitirle mi necesidad con aquel beso y creo que lo conseguí, porque comenzó a arremeter contra mi mucho mas fuerte pero igual de lento. Salía despacio y entraba rápido, estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Me arqueé aun mas (si se podía) y le cogí del pelo, rompiendo su coleta y cuando ví que su melena caía por su perfecto rostro ahí fue cuando traspasé el límite de placer. Era un dios griego que había venido a torturarme.

-Shikamaru, por favor. Rápido... -No se en que momento empecé a suplicar por mas y eso a el le gusto-

-Shh. Disfruta. -Volvió a entrar rápido- Estoy sufriendo igual o mas que tu- Salió lentamente, torturándome- Solo que quiero recordar cada una de tus caras -Entró rápido-

Yo ya no podía mas y nos giré a ambos sin salir de el. Me miró entre una mezcla de enfado y disfrute. Yo lo miré con una sonrisa de lado y me moví lentamente haciendo círculos encima suyo. El tiró la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo.

-¿Quien quería ir lento? ¿Sigues queriéndolo? -Obtuve un gemido y una mirada suya de súplica- Contestame. Shiika... -Gemí su nombre y el abrió los ojos rápidamente. Se alzó quedándose sentado y ayudándome a penetrarme. El juego comenzó a ir rápido como a mi me gustaba y por su cara veía que también. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y su vista fija en mis ojos. De vez en cuando me besaba y mordía los labios haciendo que casi me saliera sangre. Pero en ningún momento me quejé. Era el mejor sexo que había disfrutado en mi jodida vida. Cuando estábamos al límite me tumbó boca arriba, volviendo a cambiar el juego. Y tres estocadas mas y llegué al límite. Gimiendo y arqueándome, casi poniendo mis pechos en su cara, cogiendo las sábanas con mis manos. El acabó en el momento que me arqueé. Cuando acabó el extasis, nos miramos. Todavía seguía dentro de mi.

-Juro... -Su respiración todavía no estaba tranquila- Que no volveré a llamarte estrecha- Suspiro por el sufrimiento al decir esas palabras. Hablar o respirar. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-Por lo que veo. El estudiar sexología te da estas virtudes- El me miró y salió de mi lentamente-

-¿Quieres quedarte? Es tarde y mañana no trabajamos. ¿Que dices?

-Que... me gustaría, solo si me das un segundo asalto. Eres un vago para lo que quieres Shika.

Me recosté apoyando mi cuerpo en mis codos y mirándole con cara de pervertida. Pervertida satisfecha con ganas de guerra. Me pasé un dedo por la boca y lo bajé hasta mi pecho recorriendo mi cuerpo con una sola mano mientras el la seguía con los ojos nublados.

-Soy un vago, pero puedo encenderme bastante rápido.

Sonreímos y volvimos a la carga. Lo peor de todo, no sabía como contarle esto a las chicas...

Desperté por el sol que se colaba por la cortina y cuando fuí a levantarme me encontré rodeada por los brazos de Shikamaru

-Oh... No me acordaba- Susurré sonriendo al ver la cara de paz que tenía Shikamaru mientras dormía. Le acaricié un mechón rebelde y lo coloqué en su sitio.

Shikamaru apretó un poco los ojos, parecía que se despertaría. Pero no. Lo único que hizo fue cogerme de un pecho y apretarlo. Lo miré con una ceja levantada, ¿seguía dormido de verdad? Le acaricié su miembro y el abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Vaya vaya... Quien tenemos aquí.. Parece que hay alguien que se despierta antes que tu. -Dije burlona-

-Hay veces que puede llegar a ser muy problemático...

-Y otras veces muy satisfactorio -Lo miré riéndome y cuando pilló la indirecta se me lanzó encima.

Después de darnos los buenos días. Dos veces. Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras el miraba como cocinaba

-Te sigo diciendo que quiero ayudarte.

-Y yo te digo que no. Ya me has cocinado una vez ahora quiero que pruebes mi desayuno revitalizante. -Llamaron al timbre y miré curiosa a Shikamaru-

-No tengo ni idea de quien puede ser. Ahora vengo.

-Vale.

Escuché que abría la puerta y a los cinco minutos al ver que no aparecía Shikamaru, fuí hasta la entrada para ver quien era.

-Oh oh...-Ahí plantada estaba Tayuya mirándome con los ojos abiertos. Yo iba con una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones cortos.

-¿Que hace esta pelandrusca aquí?

-¿Como que pelandrusca? ¿Tu de que vas?

-Shikamaru, necesito una explicación.

-Shikamaru no tiene porque darte ninguna explicación a ti. -Aparté a Shikamaru con una mano y me puse delante de el encarándola-

-¿Es por ella que no querías pasarme consulta?

-Los sábados no paso consulta a nadie Tayuya.

-¡Aaaggh! Y... ¿Como es que vas así vestida?

-No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, así que si nos disculpas... -Estaba por cerrar la puerta hasta que habló-

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre Shikamaru! ¡Voy a buscarte la ruina! Y tu pedazo de zorra, acabaré contigo. No se como pero lo haré

-Muy bien guapa. Hasta luego

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y escuché el rugido de su coche.

-Imbécil. '_Se lo diré a mi padre'_ bah. -Me giré para mirar a Shikamaru que estaba algo absorto- ¿Que?

-Su padre es el juez que lleva tu caso.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno :D **

**¡Un saludo!**


	6. Ch 6: La loca, el tonto y la puta

**¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias a todos por dejar un review, que siempre son bien recibidos en mi correo :D Hoy actualizo un poco antes, ya que estos días voy a estar algo liada porque me voy al salón del manga de Barcelona! Wiiiiii! :3 Después de tanto tiempo por fin tendré la oportunidad de ir, y aunque no haya ganado para que Obata-sensei me firme, todavía tengo esperanzas en ganar para que Inoue-sensei si lo haga :D **

**He de decir que este capítulo está recién sacado del horno como quien dice, ya que lo he acabado en una pausa de mi laarga tarde llena de apuntes -.-' Espero que os guste :D**

-Imbécil. '_Se lo diré a mi padre'_ bah. -Me giré para mirar a Shikamaru que estaba algo absorto- ¿Que?

-Su padre es el juez que lleva tu caso.

-¿Como dices?

-Su padre, el Juez Karui es el padre de Tayuya. El me pidió que le pasara consulta porque ella seguía pensando que era el centro de atención y tenía que madurar. Eso solo hizo que Tayuya viniera, intentando seducirme, como tu viste. Le digo a su padre que no tiene solución que eso debe hacerlo el, dejarle las cosas claras y no pagarle las consultas. Pero su padre es igual. Todo lo que el dice es lo correcto.

-Genial, y si se lo dice, a ti te meterá en un follón.

-Y pensándolo bien, Tayuya tiene una mente retorcida, seguro que vendrá diciéndome que o me acuesto con ella o se lo cuenta a su padre.

-Pero no ha visto nada.

-Si, pero es una niñita de papa. Y por mucho que su padre intente alejarla le encanta consentirla. Así que daría igual si nos hubiera pillado en consulta o en la cama. Dirá lo que quiera.

-Podemos negarlo, aparte llevas desde que empezaste trabajando con su padre ¿no?

-Si, podría decir que lo ha hecho para conseguirme- Se puso una mano en la boca pensando- Ya pensaré en algo -Me miró y sonrió- ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

-No se... Dime Doctor que le apetece -Sonreímos y me cogió del culo pero mi móvil empezó a sonar en la habitación- Genial -Ironicé-

Subí y vi que era un mensaje de Sakura.

_Tema, ¿Como fue la sesión de anoche? Estamos todas impacientes, así que te vienes a comer a casa, ya le he dicho a Naruto que llame a Shikamaru. Te espero a la una. _

Vi como Shikamaru se iba a por su móvil, supongo que Naruto lo estaba llamando. Volvió a la habitación con la cara depresiva y yo le sonreí sabiendo el porque

-¿Naruto?

-¿Sakura?

Ambos asentimos a la vez.

-Debería irme ya si no quieres que Naruto sospeche

-Bah, va a intentar sonsacarme todo lo que hicimos anoche, con lo cual da igual. Acabará enterándose de todo. Y se que las chicas también- Nos dedicamos una sonrisa dulce-

Me vestí y me fui para casa de Sakura, dudaba mucho que solo estuviera ella. Y no me equivoqué, ahí estaban todas las chicas. Sakura e Ino preparando la comida, Hinata el postre y Tenten hablando de vete a saber que.

-Vaya vaya, te ha dado tiempo a ducharte y arreglarte en casa de Shikamaru eeeh.

-Calla Tenten. ¿Porque no me dejas decir a mi las cosas? -Le reproché riéndome-

-¡CUENTA YA!

-Vale, vale. Pero esperemos a comer ¿no?

-Sakura acaba ya la comida -Ino le dio la orden directa y Sakura comenzó a ir a toda prisa-

Cuando todas nos sentamos intenté hacerme la sueca y comencé a comer lentamente. Cuando me fijé pude ver que todas me miraban esperando.

-Ah... -Suspiré y dejé el tenedor en la mesa- Voy a empezar a hablar, y ninguna me cortará. Si alguna lo hace pararé de hablar y os dejaré con las ganas ¿Vale? -Miré a Tenten e Ino, eran las que mas me preocupaban. Todas asintieron con la cabeza dándome a entender que comenzara ya. -Bueno, Shikamaru me dijo que fuera a las nueve a la sesión, ya que cenaríamos mientras hacíamos terapia y luego veríamos una película -Vi como Tenten iba a hablar y la miré tajante. Cerró la boca- Bien... Cenamos y hablamos. Puso la película y era... 'Blancanieves y los siete pornoenanitos' -Suspiré. Las chicas me miraban con la boca abierta, pero habían aprendido bien la lección de no hablar- Paró la película y me preguntó que tal. Me dijo que era necesario y que tenía que dejarme llevar, no avergonzarme de las cosas y que.. bueno, que si tenía que arrepentirme que lo hiciera al día siguiente. Me lancé y acabamos en su cama, hasta esta mañana que acabamos en la ducha- Las chicas pasaron de la boca abierta a dar un grito. Alcé la mano para que pararan y no se desesperaran- Aún hay mas. -Se acercaron mas a mi, intentando tener mejor acústica. Supongo- Por la mañana la tal Tayuya me pilló en su casa. Yo iba con unos shorts y con una camiseta. Problema, su padre es el juez que lleva mi caso y nos ha amenazado con contarlo todo.

-¿Tayuya? ¿La hija del juez Karui? -Preguntó Ino-

-Si. ¿Que pasa?

-¿El juez Karui es el que lleva tu caso?

-Si. ¿Porque?

-Es amigo de los padres de Chouji. Pero no sabía que su hija siguiera en la ciudad.

-¿¡QUE!? -Pregunté exasperada- ¿Porque no me lo has dicho?

-Yo que se, tampoco me dijiste que juez llevaba tu caso ni que una tal Tayuya fuera a la consulta de Shikamaru. Espera a que no hable, porque si no os meteréis en un follón. Te lo aseguro. Es demasiado exigente.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía -Intente que sonara lo mas irónico posible.

-Temari, asegurate de que esa pelandrusca acabe callándose la boca.

No volví a hablar con Shikamaru en toda la semana. Tenía miedo de que yo que se, nos hubieran pinchado los móviles. También por el simple rechazo que pudiera recibir de el de no querer nada mas conmigo, que solo hubiera sido una noche y punto. Pero... ¿Una persona se esfuerza tanto para conseguir acostarse con una mujer durante una sola noche? Bueno, recuerda Temari, que te ha pasado.

El viernes a las cuatro en punto fui a la consulta. Pero, no sabía como actuar, parecía una colegiala... Abrió la puerta serio y con bastantes ojeras. Tenía pinta de estar preocupado.

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunté preocupada-

-Pasa. Tenemos que hablar.

No me sonó nada bien aquel comentario tan seco. Shikamaru siempre era el que ponía primero la sonrisa, no yo. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-Shikamaru habla ya.

-Temari, tenemos que dejar lo que tengamos hasta ahora hasta por lo menos acabar las sesiones.

-¿Como?

-Por favor, hazme caso. No te enfades conmigo. Confía en mi -Su cara mostraba su cansancio mental, y sus ojos me reflejaban tensión y tristeza-

-¿Como quieres que confíe en ti? Me llevas de cabeza durante cinco semanas enteras, pidiéndome citas y cuando por fin me llevas a la cama dices que se acabó. Me han utilizado mas veces, pero esta es la última.

-Temari, piensa por favor. Quedan cuatro sesiones. Un mes, confía en mi un mes mas, por favor. -Su voz era de súplica pero mi cabreo me cegaba completamente. Ahora solo estaba viendo a un maldito aprovechado-

-Déjame Shikamaru. Hablaré con el juez y le diré que me busque otro psicólogo

-¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Gritó pero no enfadado, si no angustiado- Temari, te lo pido. Confía en mi. Solo te pido un mes.

-¡No quiero verte! ¿Como voy a venir a la consulta? -Me cogió de las manos y se las aparté rápidamente- No me toques- Lo dije calmada pero con enfado. Parecía hielo-

-Temari, ¡Deja de ser una cabezona! -Me chocó- Confía en mi, ¡Solo te pido eso!

-Llevas cinco sesiones conmigo, casi seis y te has acostado conmigo un día y ¿Ya crees saberlo todo de mi? ¿Pero de que vas?

-¡Soy psicólogo!

-¡Y yo entrenadora de rugby! Conozco cada uno de los puntos débiles de los hombres, así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi -Fue la amenaza mas grave que podría haber dicho a nadie-

-Si quieres te sello los tickets como que has venido. Pero no hables con el juez.

-Me parece perfecto. Estoy harta de ir a psicólogos. -Me levanté y me quedé en la puerta dándole la espalda para que no me viera los ojos apunto de derramar las primeras lágrimas que hacía años que no derramaba.- Y tranquilo, tu trabajo esta a salvo. No voy a abrir la boca hasta el acta. Pero, no te preocupes, diré que eres el mejor psicólogo del mundo y que me has curado. Hasta ese día no volverás a verme y después desapareceré.

Me fui de su casa. Arranqué el coche y fui directa a la playa. Siempre me relajaba. Tenía recuerdos de mi madre cuando iba allí. Me senté en la orilla y me arropé, ya estaba entrando el otoño y hacía algo de frío. ¿Como pudo ser tan imbécil? Yo habría esperado a terminar la sesiones y punto. Me quedé ahí no se cuanto tiempo.

-Hasta que te encuentro. -Me giré y ahí estaba Ino-

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes que estaba aquí?

-Me lo dijo Shikamaru. Me llamó preocupado, dijo que te habías largado de la sesión a toda leche y temía por tu seguridad.

-Pues ya puedes decirle que estoy muy bien.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Me ha dejado

-¿Como? ¿Porque?

-No lo se, me ha dicho que confíe en el y no me ha dado ninguna explicación lógica.

-No es muy normal en el, pero oye déjale un tiempo. Supongo que podrás hablar con el. Estará en un apuro por lo de la tal Tayuya.

-Pero, dijimos que lo negaríamos.

-Vete tu a saber porque.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, será lo mejor si no quiero coger un resfriado. Tengo que estar bien para poder asistir al cumpleaños de tu esposo

-Mas te vale -Ambas sonreímos, aunque yo sin muchas ganas-

El camino de vuelta estuve bastante peor que cuando salí de la consulta de Shikamaru. No podía seguir así, el sábado siguiente en el cumpleaños de Chouji me emborracharía hasta no tener control de mi cuerpo. Me daba igual todo.

La semana pasó rápida, gracias a que había comenzado la temporada de rugby y debía entrenar a los chicos todas las tardes. Los viernes descansábamos y los sábados teníamos partido.

El viernes quedé con Tenten para comprar el regalo a Choji y bueno, con la excusa poder ir a comprar ropa. Cuando nos vimos ella se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada. Simplemente me miraba de vez en cuando mientras fingía mirar tiendas. Era demasiado raro tener a Tenten a mi lado y no escucharla, es mas, era demasiado raro no escuchar a Tenten, y sobre todo, tal y como estaba yendo mi vida ahora mismo.

-Bueno, habla. -Dije tajante-

-¿Que? -Por fin me miró a los ojos, con un cierto toque de melancolía-

-Oh vamos, llevamos dos tiendas y no has querido entrar a ninguna. ¿Que te ha contado Ino?

-Lo que pasó. No quería que nos lo contaras y comenzaras a tirar vasos y cosas. Nos dijo que estabas en la playa. ¿Tienes que comprar alguna silla nueva?

Su pregunta me dejó parada. Me resultó graciosa, la última ruptura que tuve acabé rompiendo el cristal de mi cuarto de baño y dos sillas de madera.

-No he roto nada -Tenten se quedó blanca y con la boca abierta- ¿Que?

-Temari, es la primera vez que eres racional con algo.

-¿Como? Siempre soy calmada y racional

-Ya, claro. Siempre acabas usando la fuerza cuando te cabreas mucho sobre algo- La miré fijamente- Aceptalo, Shikamaru ha hecho mella en ti. Ha sido capaz de convertirte en una persona "normal" sin usar la fuerza, solo el raciocinio.

Las palabras de Tenten me dejaron shockeada. Tenía razón, cuando me cabreaba siempre acababa rompiendo algo, mas cabreo mas cosas rotas. Y ahora no. Estaba cabreada, pero lo estaba llevando bien. ¿Esto era por Shikamaru?

-Aah... Déjalo. Quiero comprarme ropa interior bonita. Así que vamos.

-Ooh, ¿pretendes ligar en el cumpleaños?

-Si, eso espero-Sonreí a Tenten mientras entrábamos a la primera tienda de lencería-

Durante toda la tarde no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema Shikamaru. Las compras me ayudaban mucho en momentos como estos. Al final de la tarde tenía dos bolsas llenas de lencería, una de pantalones y un vestido negro precioso para el cumpleaños. El sábado, bueno la mañana fue aburrida como siempre. Y por la tarde estuve arreglándome, nada exagerado, pero si para dejar a los solteros de la fiesta con la boca abierta. No busco ninguna relación, para nada, Shikamaru se ha llevado todas mis ganas. Simplemente quiero sexo.

Llegué a casa de Ino y Choji sobre las siete de la tarde, ya había mucha gente. Saludé a las chicas y fui hasta la zona de las bebidas, necesitaba alcohol. Amigos, conocidos, compañeros de trabajo,...

-Señorita Sabaku No. -El juez que lleva mi caso-

-Señor Karui, es un placer- Sonreí de la forma mas falsa- ¿A que se debe su asistencia en la fiesta?

-Bueno, conozco a Choji desde que era un enano, sus padres son grandes amigos nuestros- Miré a la derecha y ahí estaba la mujer del juez. Era la típica arpía-

-Perdone, pero no se quien es. Sabaku No Temari. -Le tendí la mano para que me la diera y ella solo la miró y sonrió de lado.

-Si, la conozco. Mi marido me ha hablado mucho de usted. -Aparté la mano mirándola con la ceja hacia arriba- Dice que esta progresando muy bien con el psicólogo que le buscaron. Es normal, nuestro Shikamaru es muy bueno.

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos, ¿NUESTRO SHIKAMARU? No podía hacer ver que me molestaba si no descubriría a Shikamaru y, bueno aunque lo detestaba, no quería que su carrera acabara.

-Si, Shikamaru es muy bueno. Aunque este trabajando para su marido, creo que es demasiado colocarle el posesivo 'NUESTRO'.

-Ahora que ha comenzado a salir con nuestra hija, aunque sea demasiado pronto y solo lleven unos días viéndose, puedo decir, que si, es casi nuestro. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa zorra sabía lo que había ocurrido con Shikamaru. Y yo, solo me quedé ahí sonriendo como una estúpida-

-Oh, claro. Es un gran chico. -Y hablando del rey de roma...-

Ahí estaba Shikamaru con Tayuya colgada del brazo. En cuanto Shikamaru me vio intentó irse a otro lado, pero Tayuya, siempre tan amable, lo enganchó para saludar a sus padres y a mi.

-Buenas noches, papi y mami. Hola. ¿Temari verdad?

-Tayuya. -Miré a Shikamaru- Doctor Nara. -Pude notar como a Shikamaru se le clavaba una pullita en el corazón-

-Hola señorita Sabaku No. -Lo miré mal. Intentaba devolvérmela, pero debía hacer que no me importaba una mierda lo que dijera-

-Bueno, señores, Tayuya, doctor Nara. Debo ir a saludar-

Corrí hasta el baño de la habitación de Ino y Choji, sin que nadie me viera. Necesitaba tirarme agua fría en la nuca. No podía aguantar la presión.

-¿¡Por eso me ha dejado el muy subnormal!? Dios... lo llego a saber eso y lo mando a la mierda a la primera insinuación. -Estaba mirándome en el espejo, con las lágrimas casi saliendo de mis ojos, intentando descifrar el porque- ¿Que tiene esa zorra que no tenga yo?

-Nada.

**¡Bueno bueno! La cosa esta que arde ;) Espero tener noticias de que os ha parecido este capítulo, un saludo y hasta el próximo! :D**


	7. Ch 7: La fiesta

**Perdón por el retraso pero he estado algo liada estos días . Aparte me fui a Barcelona este fin de semana, que es el único momento de la semana que tengo tiempo para continuar mis capitulos y lo he tenido que terminar en dos ratitos. Este cap. es algo corto, pero os prometo que muy intenso ;D **

**-¿¡Por eso me ha dejado el muy subnormal!? Dios... lo llego a saber eso y lo mando a la mierda a la primera insinuación. -Estaba mirándome en el espejo, con las lágrimas casi saliendo de mis ojos, intentando descifrar el porque- ¿Que tiene esa zorra que no tenga yo? **

**-Nada. **-Me giré y ahí estaba Shikamaru. Siempre tan oportuno. Entró en el baño y puso el cerrojo. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Bueno, has puesto el cerrojo, y estas interfiriendo en la puerta. Así que no me queda otra -Crucé los brazos y lo mire desafiante-

-No malinterpretes las cosas Temari. -Lo decía con cierto tono de súplica-

-¿El que Shikamaru? -Solté una carcajada irónica- ¿El que estuvieras un mes yéndome detrás, te acostaras conmigo, a la semana me dieras puerta y ahora, en el cumpleaños de un amigo en común te traigas a la pelandrusca esa? ¿Que no tengo que malinterpretar de todo eso?

-No la he traído por gusto-Me miró frunciendo el ceño-

-Oh... ¿Te ha obligado?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Lo he hecho para protegernos-

-¿Protegernos? Habla por ti. A mi me da igual que lo sepan, es mas si no lo he dicho es por ti. Porque me importas.

-¿Te importo? -Tenía un mínimo brillo de esperanza en la mirada-

-No malinterpretes las cosas. Eres un gran psicólogo, me has 'curado' y me gusta que ayudes a las personas, eso es lo que me importa. Si se enteraran te quitarían el título y dejarías de ejercer de psicólogo. -Intenté decirlo lo mas calmada posible, pero la situación me superaba-

-¿Te he curado?

-Digamos, que ya no rompo cosas ni la cara de la gente cuando me cabreo. Supongo que debo agradecértelo por hacerme ver eso.

-Oh... -Agachó la cabeza y cerró sus puños lo mas fuerte que pudo-

-¿Tienes algo mas que decirme?

-Temari, por favor, intenta comprenderlo todo. -Me sujeto de los hombros y me miró con tristeza-

-¿Que quieres que piense después de traerla? Shikamaru, intenta hacer que lo comprenda.

-Por favor, no me pegues.

Me besó con pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho, también había un toque de desesperación. ¿Pegarle? Estaba lo suficientemente embelesada con ese beso que me daba igual arrepentirme al día siguiente. ¿Lo quería? Si. Pero jamás lo sabría nadie. Si lo último que podía tener de Shikamaru era una buena sesión de sexo en el baño de Ino y Choji. Que así sea.

Se separó de mi y puso la mano en el cerrojo para poder salir por la puerta. ¡NI HABLAR! Le cogí del hombro y lo empuje a mirarme, estaba desconcertado. Lo empujé hacia el lavabo y lo besé tocando su coleta. El se devolvió acariciándome la espalda, intentando ver el terreno. Cuando vio que no dije nada bajó a mi trasero y me apretó con fuerza.

Me levantó por el culo e hizo que me sentara en el lavabo. Me besaba con desespero, y yo no podía mas. Le mordí el labio y me miró con los ojos nublados. Con un toque de alegría, desespero y ¿amor? Me bajó el cierre del vestido y lo lanzo hacia un lado. Ahí estaba yo, sentada encima de un lavabo en ropa interior delante de un hombre que me trae de cabeza y al que no debería estar ni besando. Me miró embelesado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sabes que si -Jamás había escuchado una voz tan ronca de placer como la suya. Y para que mentir, eso hacía que me encendiera mas. Le quité la camisa y se bajó los pantalones con los boxer sin llegar a quitárselos. Me besó mas rudo y metió su mano en mis bragas, yo solo podía suspirar y gemir.

-Necesitaba esto desde el primer día que te probé- Apartó mis bragas a un lado y después me envistió fuerte. No sabía si mis gemidos se escucharan, la música estaba alta pero creo que yo gritaba mas- Te deseo, Temari.

-Ahh, y yo Shika. -No sabía que hacer ¿Acariciarle? ¿Besarle? ¿Morderle? ¿Apartarlo e irme? No. Para nada. Solo disfrutaría del placer que Shikamaru Nara estaba dándome ahora mismo.

-Lo siento, pero.. mmm... Temari, confía en mi, por favor. -Gemía y gruñía fuerte- Confía en mi.

No se en que momento nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Cada vez envestía mas fuerte, y yo estaba mas al filo del extasis. Solo decía que confiara en el y me pedía perdón. No entendía nada. Pero ahí estaba. Podría gritar a los dioses que no quería a Shikamaru, escribirlo con sangre, tatuarmelo o lo que fuera, pero estaría mintiendo y ambos lo sabríamos. ¿El me quería? No lo se, pero ahora mismo me daba igual. Lo amaba. Simplemente lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie.

Cuando acabamos me cogió de la cara suavemente sin salir todavía de mi y me besó poco a poco. Disfrutando del beso.

Nos vestimos sin compartir ninguna palabra. Me miró y suspiró riendo.

-Puede que lo que haga acabe conmigo, pero debo hacerlo. -Salió del cuarto de baño y fue corriendo al comedor. Yo no podía moverme, todavía me temblaban las piernas. Solo me senté en el lavabo y esperé.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero entró Tenten impaciente.

-¿Que haces aquí? Llevamos un rato buscándote.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, has desaparecido con Shikamaru. No dudamos que es lo que estabas haciendo aquí con el -Me guiñó el ojo-

-Ah... -Suspiré- ¿Soy una idiota no?

Ambas sonreímos y Tenten negó con la cabeza

-Solo estás enamorada cariño. -La miré con mala cara y me sonrió- ¿Vamos?

-Bueno, todavía me tiemblan las piernas, pero lo intentaré

-Vaya con el Nara. Debería hacerle una llamada algún día

-¡Tenten! ¿Y Neji que?

-Era broma, era broma -Se rió de mi y salió por la puerta- Te hacía falta. -Se giró hacia mi sonriendo como solo lo hacía cuando había una novedad muy fuerte que contar- Por cierto. Cuando salgas ahí, yo evitaría a Tayuya.

Me quedé mirándola y salí corriendo al comedor detrás de Tenten. Ahí estaba Tayuya llorando. Aunque eran mas lágrimas de cocodrilo que otra cosa. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y vino a mi corriendo. Me atestó un puñetazo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme parada. Digamos, porque estaban Tenten e Ino aguantándome.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACES!?

-¡LO TENÍA MUY CERCA! PERO TUVISTE QUE LLEGAR TU. SHIKAMARU, ERA MIO HASTA QUE TU LLEGASTE- Me hervía la sangre-

-¡JA! ¿TUYO? ¡SHIKAMARU ES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y TU NO LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DEL ZAPATO. TAMPOCO ES NINGÚN OBJETO PARA QUE LO TRATES COMO UNA POSESIÓN! -Acabé tranquilizándome y Tenten e Ino me soltaron. Me acerqué a Tayuya y le susurré- Si dejaras de comportarte como una niña mimada puede que consiguieras algo con alguien. Pero no de Shikamaru. El es muy listo como para saber que juntarse contigo es una destrucción -Me acerqué mas para asegurarme que ahora nadie nos escuchaba- Y por cierto. Como vuelvas a darme un puñetazo, te haré una cara que ni los mejores cirujanos que tu padre pueda pagarte podrán arreglar. ¿Te ha quedado claro? DEJA. DE. METERTE. EN. NUESTRAS. VIDAS. -Me separé de ella sonriendo satisfecha. Su padre no sabía donde meterse y la madre, digamos que estaba demasiado abochornada. Pero yo, no contenta con eso me acerqué a mi querido juez.

-Por cierto, todos aquí lo han visto. Como tu hija vuelva a meterse en mi terapia la denunciaré. Y ni usted ni nadie me podrán parar. -El juez asintió. ¿En que posición quedaba si su hija era juzgada ante un juez por agredir a otra persona sin razón? Estaban con los huevos cogidos. Y eso me encantaba.

Mire a Ino y esta me asintió sonriendo y levantando el pulgar en el aire. Era mi momento de irme como una diosa. Llegué al coche y ahí estaba Shikamaru fumando un cigarrillo.

-Has tardado.

-Digamos que tu amiga me ha agredido -Me miró y acarició mi cara, supongo que era el sitio del golpe y donde saldría un precioso cardenal-

-Joder. No ha sido el mejor momento. -Me miró con una mirada de perdón-

-Ha sido el momento perfecto-

-Sabes lo que hay ahora ¿no?

-Si. -Miré a otro lado-

-¿Sabes porque lo he hecho?

-Si. -Sonreí y lo miré- Lo siento.

-Bueno, no estabas en el mejor momento como para entender una cosa así. A veces no recuerdo que la gente no tiene el mismo coeficiente que yo- Lo miré intentando estar ofendida. Pero solo sonreí como una estúpida- Debemos guardar las distancias-

-Lo se. -Me acerqué aún mas a el- Suena irónico. Cuanta mas distancia deberíamos coger mas cerca queremos estar-

-¿Te estas ablandando? -Me acarició el pelo y me abrazó-

-Eso jamás. Digamos que tu me haces decir estas cosas. Quedan cuatro semanas para la cita con mi queridísimo juez.

-Si. Irá bien.

Nos dimos un beso corto y lento. Abrió la puerta del coche y cuando estaba dentro de el abrí la ventanilla. Volvió a darme un beso corto y añadió sonriendo como solo me sonreía a mi

-Hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, loca.

-Hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, psicólogo.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Aviso, que no voy a continuar el próximo capítulo ya en el juicio, quedan cuatro semanas en la historia que no voy a dejar pasar ;D Un saludo a todos los que leéis y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Nos leemos :D**


	8. Ch 8: Charla y sutileza

**¡HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS! Hoy actualizo en Martes, mas que nada para no haceros esperar como la semana pasada y bueno, eso que dicen de 'Cuando tengas que estudiar siempre encontrarás tiempo para todo' Pues ale, eso es lo que me ha pasado ahora jajaja Aparte soy suuuper feliz. SPOILER: Porque todos los queridos fans de ShikaTema estamos de celebración. ¡SHIKATEMA ES CANON! ¿No es adorable Shikadai? Tengo que decir que ya tengo otro fic empezado sobre este tema, pero hasta que no lo tenga completamente acabado no lo subiré, aparte se que queréis saber la continuación de este ;) Y para que me perdonéis el atraso de la semana pasada este capítulo os va a hacer reíros y morir de amor.**

Al día siguiente desperté feliz. Mi relación con Shikamaru no es que estuviera en su mejor momento, pero me gustaba la idea de que le hubiera dejado las cosas claras a Tayuya. Me levanté y fuí a la cocina a prepararme un café. Era domingo y quería tranquilidad. Pero esa palabra no estaba en el vocabulario de mis amigas. El teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco, me acerqué y vi que era Ino. Eran las 10 de la mañana. ¿Que quería?

-Aquí Temari.

_-¡DÉJATE DE AQUÍ TEMARI Y VEN A CASA DE TENTEN! ¡YA!- _Tuve que apartarme el teléfono de mi oreja. ¿Que hacían a las diez de la mañana en casa de Tenten y encima si la noche anterior fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno del grupo?

-¿Que ocurre?

_-¿¡Como que que ocurre!? No te hagas la tonta Sabaku no Temari. Te esperamos. _

Escuché el tono que hacía el teléfono cuando colgaban.

-Cotillas... -Miré mal a la pantalla de este. Como si me vieran...- Ah... Lo mejor será que me duche primero.

Tardé lo mío en ducharme. Que sufran las cotillas que tengo como amigas. Seguro que Tenten había echado a Neji de casa para estar tranquilas mientras yo les cuento mi encuentro sexual con Shikamaru en el baño de Ino, y el porque del espectáculo de Tayuya. Aunque también sacaría provecho de ello y preguntaría que tal estuvo Tayuya después de largarme de allí.

Cuando me dispuse a salir miré mi teléfono, por si mis queridas amigas se estaban impacientando. 20 llamadas perdidas, 6 mensajes de voz y 13 mensajes. Sonreí satisfecha. Estaban desesperadas. Me puse ropa cómoda y fui hasta casa de Tenten. Toqué a la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura desesperada.

-¡PASA! -Empecé a reírme por la situación. Me encantaba. Entramos en el comedor y ahí estaban todas sentadas bebiendo té-

-Ni un, Buenos días Temari. ¿Como te fue? -Me miraron con enfado- Yo también me alegro de veros- Me senté en la silla libre y todas me miraron. -¿Que?

-¿COMO QUE QUE? HAS TARDADO 2 HORAS.

-Tenía que ducharme. Anoche hice mucho ejercicio y no me duche. Estaba toda sudada... Y... -Las miré a todas. Estaban esperando a que siguiera. Que diera detalles- A ver, que queréis saber...

-Pues, que es lo que hiciste en mi baño para tardar una hora en salir. Por ejemplo.

-Hablar con Shikamaru.

-Y yo me lo creo.

-Calla, que todas sabemos que tu hijo no se procreó en tu cama si no en el baño que hay al fondo de este pasillo.

-¿¡COMO!? -Tenten miró a Ino con sorpresa-

-¡Chivata!

-Joder Ino, ya que este fue el lugar de concepción podrías haberle puesto mi nombre o algo... -Tenten estaba disfrutando de la situación y aguantaba por no reírse en nuestras caras-

-Oh, y no lo olvido... Tenten... -Me miró espantada- Digamos que tu también tienes por donde callar, que el hecho de que empezaras con Neji fue gracias a la querida casa de Sakura.. -Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara-

-¡TEMARI!

-Bueno, después de dejar bien claro que ninguna respetamos los hogares de nuestras respectivas volvamos al tema y no quieras escaparte Temari -Sakura había echo como si no le importara, pero todo el mundo sabía que Sakura era la diosa de la limpieza y lo pulcro. Después de esto intentaría descubrir en que sitios, Si, sitios, Neji y Tenten lo hicieron como conejos.- Ahora habla. -Me miró seria-

-¿Por donde empiezo?

-A ver, explicanos como es que acabaste en el baño y luego fue Shikamaru-Hinata estaba apunto de estallar de vergüenza-

-Me puse celosa por ver a Shikamaru con Tayuya...

-Pero ese tema esta arreglado ¿O no?

-Todo esta perfecto -Sonreí de oreja a oreja-

-¿Y que hicisteis en mi baño? -Miré a Ino desafiante. Iba a hacer que me hiciera callar-

-Puees... Shikamaru me besó. Y cuando se iba hacia la puerta lo empuje contra ella, le puse el seguro y me monté encima de el como una gata en celo. Por lo que ví eso le encantó y me cogió del culo, me levantó y me apoyó contra el lavabo taaan grande que tienes. Que por cierto, he de añadir que es bastante cómodo para encuentros sexuales tan precipitados. -Eché un ojo antes de seguir. Ino estaba apunto del colapso mental. Hinata rojísima pero sus ojos me indicaban que siguiera. Y bueno, Sakura y Tenten con los ojos como unas quinceañeras cuando les cuentas que has besado al chico que te gusta- Me quitó el vestido y yo a el la camisa. Estábamos tan desesperados, que solo se bajó los pantalones y me envistió con fuerza. Es un jodido dios griego y jamás había tenido el sexo que tuve anoche con Shikamaru... -Volví a alzar la vista y ahí estaban. Ino casi desmayada. Hinata apunto de hervir y Sakura y Tenten con la nariz sangrándole como si de un río se tratase- Luego visteis el espectáculo que montó Tayuya, me fuí al coche. Shikamaru estaba esperándome y nos despedimos con un beso. PUNTO.

-¡JODER JODER JODER JODER! -Sakura y Tenten estaban abrazándose como unas locas- ES GENIAL-

-No vuelves a entrar a mi casa Temari...

Empecé a reírme por aquella situación tan absurda. Antes era yo la que estaba de espectadora escuchando los encuentros sexuales de mis amigas con sus parejas y ahora era yo la que los contaba como si fuera una adolescente. Me encantaba.

-Ya no hay mas que contar. ¿que hizo Tayuya cuando me fuí?

-Uf, te diría que te perdiste lo mejor pero después de esta historia... -Sakura ahora empezaba a imitarme haciéndose la interesante- El padre de Tayuya le gritó que dejara de comportarse como una niñata y de inventarse cosas sin ton ni son. Le dijo que le cortaba el grifo y que ya no iría mas a las consultas de Shikamaru, que solo le hacía que dar problemas y que lo apreciaba demasiado como para perder a uno de sus mejores psicólogos. -Mis ojos brillaron con luz propia- Así que, cuando termines las sesiones tienes vía libre de hacer lo que quieras con Shikamaru. -Sonreí como una estúpida ante esas palabras. Me jodía haberme perdido a Tayuya siendo ridiculizada ante todo dios pero había merecido la pena el irme- No rías como una adolescente anda, todas sabemos que te gusta Shikamaru.

-¿Y que?

-AAAAAHHHH! ¡POR FIN LO ADMITES!

-¿Quien admite que?

Nos giramos y ahí estaba Neji acompañado de Naruto y Shikamaru. Me puse roja como un tomate y no sabía donde meterme.

-Ino, que procreó a su hijo en nuestro en el cuarto de baño. -Empecé a reírme por la cara de Ino- ¿Lo sabías? -Tenten estaba devolviéndosela a Ino. Pullita a pullita.

-No, no sabía eso. Me alegro, pero podríamos haber sido los padrinos del niño o algo ¿no? -Los chicos estaban riéndose como unos niños pequeños-

-Tenten te la devolveré, lo juro. -Ino susurró esto para que solo Tenten lo escuchara y esta solo asintió con una cara de, claro claro.-

-Bueno chicas, me voy a casa a comer. -Me levanté de la silla y cogí mi bolso.- Mañana por la tarde tengo entrenamiento y tengo que planear las defensas-

-Temari, ¿me acercas a mi piso? -Shikamaru siempre tan sutil

-Claro.

-Eso, largaos antes de que uno de los dos tenga que usar el baño. -Miré a Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos y me giré a mirar a Tenten que solo me sacaba la lengua- ¿Que? No he dicho ninguna mentira. -Dio un sorbo a su té y se despidió con la mano.

Llegamos a mi coche, Shikamaru no había parado de reírse en el trayecto.

-¿Que pasa? -Estaba molesta-

-¿Por eso Tenten ha sacado a patadas a Neji de su casa? ¿Para que les contaras todo?

-Si... No se que te resulta tan gracioso...

-Tu cara de sorpresa, vamos, me da igual que lo cuentes. Son tus amigas.

-Podrías haber puesto otra cara de culpa...

-Jamás.

Sonreí y conduje hasta mi casa. Ambos bajamos del coche y me miró.

-¿No se supone que tenías que llevarme a mi piso?

-Mañana no trabajo, y tu los lunes tampoco. ¿Porque desperdiciarlo? -Sonreí pícara y el me devolvió la sonrisa-

Entramos en la casa y me cogió de las caderas después de cerrar la puerta.

-Así que... Mañana no tienes entrenamiento.

-No.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa...

-Ya no tenía nada mas que decirles, aparte estaban por irse a sus casas a comer. Además... sabía que si decía que me iba tu te vendrías conmigo.

-¿Y si no hubiera dicho nada? -Se acercó a mi lentamente. Haciéndome sufrir por querer tener el contacto ya-

-Te habría obligado. No se como pero lo habría hecho.

Shikamaru sonrió y por fin nos besamos. Lentamente y luego fuerte. Subimos a mi habitación y me empujó fuerte contra la cama. Daba igual que lo hubiéramos hecho como conejos hacía apenas 12 horas, su ansia por mi era exagerada. Pero me gustaba esa faceta de Shikamaru.

-Tan vago para unas cosas y tan entusiasta por otras. -Corté el beso y sonreí. Ya estábamos sudando y nuestras respiraciones iban alocadas. ¡Y eso que todavía no nos habíamos quitado la ropa!

-Solo para las cosas que me interesan. -Sonrió y me mordió el cuello-

Nos quitamos toda la ropa con ansia y me embistió audazmente. Quería estar arriba, pero joder, ¿Quien podía negarse a un Shikamaru tan sexualmente activo? Casi no podía ni hablar ni gritar. Esa sensación era increíble, y yo que pensaba que no podría volver a vivir las mismas sensaciones que la noche anterior. ¡Que idiota había sido!

Cuando llegué a mi segundo orgasmo Shikamaru se echo a un lado respirando con dificultad.

-Joder... Eres increíble

-Casi no podías gritar... -Sonrió con autosuficiencia-

-Estaba demasiado embelesada y fíjate no te he quitado ni la coleta. Con lo que me gusta a mi verte con el pelo suelto.

-Eso quiere decir que lo he hecho demasiado bien. ¿No?

-Por esta vez dejaré que te creas tus palabras

Pasó un brazo por mi espalda y me acercó a el. Me besó la frente y nos arropó a ambos con la sábana.

-Cuando termine tu caso y todo eso... ¿Te gustaría intentar algo mas serio? Ya sabes. Una relación.

Lo miré a los ojos a ver si era una broma, pero no. Lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio.

-¡Claro que si! -Lo abracé poniendo gran parte de mi cuerpo encima de el y lo besé- ¿Comemos?

-Vaya, que romántica puedes llegar a ser a veces. -Se rió y no le faltaba razón, pero mi estómago estaba pidiendo comida- Quédate aquí. Te prepararé la comida.

-¿Que? No no. Te acompaño.

-Va, deja que te mime por lo que te hice... -Me miró con tristeza. Estaba todo arreglado pero si no lo hacía no se sentiría agusto consigo mismo-

-Vale, pero quiero que hagas otra cosa antes...

-Mande.

-Tienes que hacerme la comida desnudo y traérmela a la cama solo con MI delantal puesto. Ah, y el pelo suelto. Eso siempre estará en las cosas que te pida.

-¿Como es tu delantal?

-Ya lo verás... Si no aceptas iré detrás de ti a hacer la comida.

-Vale, vale. Espero que valga la pena. -Y salió de la habitación dándome su mejor vista de su trasero y dispuesto a cocinarme y a darme una de las mejores visiones que jamás olvidaría.

-Oh, claro que la valdrá. Al menos para mi... -Sonreí como si una niña pequeña hubiera robado un caramelo a su madre cuando esta le ha dicho que no podía comer mas-

**¿Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me alegran las mañanas cuando los recibo y leo :D**

**¡Un saludo!**


	9. Ch 9: Juego, set y partido

**¡Día de actualizar! ¡Ya hemos llegado a la pagina 32 del word! Y bueno, acabo de terminar el capítulo. Mas o menos ya lo tenía pensado, que Temari viera otra faceta de Shikamaru para enamorarla mas. Además, una pieza clave para el final. Que aunque, no os guste la idea... Queda un capítulo para el final, y supongo que otro mas para un pequeño epílogo... Si es un poco triste. Pero os agradezco mucho a todos por leer y seguir este fic y dejar los reviews :3 Y por cierto, tengo otro fic a medias sobre estos dos, pero en el universo de Naruto después del manga ;D **

Pasaron cerca de 5 min cuando empecé a oler la sopa de miso que estaba cocinando Shikamaru. Pero ninguna queja por el delantal. ¿Había descubierto un fetiche raro de Shikamaru? Espero que no...

Cuando escuché como apagaba el fuego me recosté en la cama con mi pose mas sexy. Pero nada. No aparecía por la habitación. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta para tener una mejor audición.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Estas bien?

Silencio

-¿¡Shikamaru!? ¿Hay alguien?

Nada. No se escuchaba nada. Me puse una camiseta ancha y mi ropa interior y bajé a la cocina.

-¿Hola? -Me abrazaron por detrás lentamente y ahí estaba Shikamaru. -¿Porque no contestabas?

-Has bajado.

-¿Y? Tenías que subir mi comida con mi delantal puesto -Hice un puchero y el sonrió-

-Si, subiría si tu no bajabas a ayudarme. -Volvió a reírse-

-¡Eso es trampa! ¿Has visto mi delantal verdad?

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -Puso cara de asco y vergüenza-

-Me lo trajo Kankuro de su viaje a España. Le hizo gracia y me lo trajo. ¿Porque no te lo pones?

-Me niego a ponerme un delantal de flamenca...

-Oh, vamos... -Volví a hacer un puchero y me refregué un poco con su entrepierna- Te lo compensaré. Te lo prometo. -Intenté poner mi voz mas sexy y eso lo encendió-

-Sube, y me lo pongo. No tardo -Estaba desesperado y me gustaba eso, podría manejarlo a mi gusto-

Subí corriendo y me recosté en la cama, a los pocos minutos apareció Shikamaru con mi delantal de flamenca y poniendo la comida en mi mesita de noche. No pude aguantarme la risa y me reí delante de el como si me fuera la vida en ello.

-Bueno... ¿Ya, no? -Estaba sonrojado y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado. Estaba realmente adorable y gracioso.

-Oh vamos... Estas muy guapa -Mis lágrimas caían por mi cara por culpa de la risa, intentaba hacer que Shikamaru no tuviera tanta vergüenza, pero no podía aguantarme la risa.

De un momento a otro Shikamaru se lanzó encima mío y devorándome el cuello me susurró

-Me las pagarás, lo juro.

-Oh, si lo disfruto me da igual lo que me hagas...

-Tienes que recompensarme -¿En que momento habíamos cambiado los papeles y yo era la desesperada? No tenía ni idea, pero me importaba lo que es igual a nada.-

Bueno, decir que no me comí la sopa. Estábamos tan entretenidos dándonos todo el placer o amor, ahí ya no me meto, que se nos había olvidado el comer, merendar y cenar. Pasamos la tarde en la cama. Y no precisamente solo durmiendo... Cuando se hicieron cerca de las ocho decidimos que era el momento de separarnos y de que Shikamaru se fuera para casa. Aunque me costaba debía hacerlo. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo después de dos semanas en el que acabaran mis conversaciones de media hora con mi abogado y las visitas a los juzgados para que el estúpido del juez Karui me volviera a enviar a un psicólogo. Estaba curada, y ningún capullo me volvería a llevar delante de un atril. Nunca.

-¿El sábado haces algo?

-¿No se supone que debo ir el viernes a mi visita con mi loquero? Es mas, si alguien va a tu casa a vigilar a esa hora ¿Que dirás? -Estábamos llevando las cosas a un extremo que no sabíamos si podríamos llegar a controlarlo- Piensa, que como me pillen me enviarán a otro loquero o pagar una fianza-

-Esa hora me la paso durmiendo. Además dije que si alguien llamaba a la puerta en mi horario laboral no abriría a nadie. Y hasta día de hoy lo han cumplido muy bien -Sonrió satisfecho por sus palabras-

-¿Durmiendo?

-Si. Soy un vago al fin y al cabo.

-Ay madre... -Me puse la mano en la frente- ¿Que haré contigo? -Le sonreí y le di un beso corto en los labios- El sábado por la tarde tengo partido. ¿Recuerdas? Soy entrenadora de rugby-

-Ah claro. Pues el domingo nos vemos. -Me sonrió y volvió a besarme muy lentamente- Te llamaré

-Muy bien.

Me quedé como una boba en la puerta mirando como Shikamaru se iba para su casa. Una semana completa sin verle...

Al día siguiente me desperté muy feliz. Pero era lunes, aguantar a todos los canallas de los profesores. Algo que me encantaba. Nótese la ironía. Aunque no me quejaba, solo aguantaba los días de clases porque por la tarde tenía el entrenamiento. Podría gritar a todos los chavales sin que nadie me dijera nada y poder desquitarme con ellos. Después del sexo con Shikamaru los entrenamientos y los partidos eran lo que me quitaban el estrés.

-¡Bueno chicos, el sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido de temporada! Y sabéis que tenemos que hacer ¿no?

-Ganar

-¡MAS ALTO!

-¡GANAR!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a entrenar pequeños cabroncetes!

Estuve toda la semana entretenida entrenando a los chicos y había llegado el día del partido. No había vuelto a hablar con Shikamaru, pero ahora mismo estaba encargada en el 14-8 a nuestro favor.

-¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡SEGUID ASÍ! -Debía gritar, nuestra grada estaba demasiado entusiasmada con los chavales y para que mentir. Yo también. Ganábamos por puntos y era lo mejor del mundo. Se les veía disfrutando del juego, que aparte de ganar, era lo mas importante- ¡VAMOS AOTA CORRE! ¡CORRE!

Después de un partido entero gritando como una loca, dando señales a los chicos y ganar. Me merecía un descanso. Me senté en el banco mientras los chicos lo celebraban en el campo.

-Has estado muy bien, entrenadora. -Me giré y ahí estaba Shikamaru- Hola, preciosa.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Estaba tan sorprendida como entusiasmada- ¿Me has visto? -Me puse roja de vergüenza. Solo me veían así los padres orgullosos de sus hijos y mis alumnos-

-Claro. Me ha encantado -Sonrió de oreja a oreja- Lo das todo

-¿No se supone que no deben vernos en público? -Miré hacia las gradas intentando encontrar a alguien sospechoso-

-Tranquila mujer. Está controlado

-Pues explícamelo porque no te entiendo Shikamaru... -Ahora estaba nerviosa-

-¿Ves a ese de allí? -Me señaló a uno de los chavales-

-Si. Asuma Sarutobi. ¿Que pasa?

-Soy su padrino. Su padre era un gran amigo de mi padre. Digamos que era como mi segundo padre. Lo asesinaron en una misión de la policía. Y bueno, le prometí a Asuma que cuidaría de su hijo si le pasaba cualquier cosa. Y así lo he hecho. He venido a verle, y bueno de paso tener excusa para verte a ti.

Cada vez que Shikamaru me contaba algo nuevo de el me enamoraba mas. Era increíble ese hombre. Me acerqué a el para que nadie mas me escuchara

-No creas que después de esta historia tan dramática y bonita vas a dormir solo esta noche. -Shikamaru sonrió y asintió con su cabeza a modo de aprobación-

-¡Hey Tío Shikamaru! ¿Has visto mi primer partido?

-Claro que lo he visto pequeño Asuma. -Le revolvió el pelo haciendo que el chaval sonriera-

-¡Papá estaría orgulloso!

-Claro que si -Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pero delante del chico no podía bajar la guardia-

-Entrenadora, vamos a cenar a la pizzeria ¿Vendrás?

-Oh, claro que si. Pero tenéis que invitarme- Me crucé de brazos y puse una sonrisa siniestra-

-Nooo... Vaaamos. Lo hemos hecho bien.

-¡Oh venga! Sois 20 en el equipo. Salís a nada. -Me puse a discutir con el pequeño Sarutobi y Shikamaru solo observaba divertido-

-Bueno, yo debo irme a casa.

-¿Te vienes? -Sarutobi estaba con los ojos desorbitados y yo le agradecí que lo invitara- Ya tenemos que invitar a una... -Me miró de reojo- Ya que estamos te invitamos a ti también-

-Bueno, vale. -Se encogió de hombros y siguió al pequeño chaval-

Durante la cena pude observar que se le daba muy bien los adolescentes. Seguro que en un futuro llegaría a ser un gran padre. Nadie lo dudaba. Y eso hacía que su atractivo aumentara hasta la estratosfera-

-Temari ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Oh claro. -Nos miramos con la mirada de, no voy a dejarte escapar y nos levantamos. Pero alguien no quería eso-

-Shikamaru, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? Hace tiempo que no pasamos un día juntos

-Esto... -Me miró con la mirada de cachorrito y yo le asentí- ¡Claro! Dejamos a la profe Temari en casa y nos vamos. Pero llama a tu madre para que no se preocupe.

-¡Genial!

De camino al coche el joven iba alegre y recitando todas las cosas que haría con su querido tío.

-Perdona... Te recompensaré el no poder quedarme contigo esta noche.

-Tranquilo, me gusta que te comportes así. Eres muy bueno con los chicos además de adorable. Serás un gran padre. -Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto-

-Dentro de dos lunes tienes la vista.

-Si, mi abogado no para de darme la charla con que debo estar preparada-

-Bueno, el viernes que viene se supone que es tu última sesión, así que seguro que me llamará.

-Si... ¿Hacemos algo especial el viernes? Voy a tu casa, digamos que tengo la sesión a las ocho y se alarga un poco. ¿Que me dices?

-Que eres perfecta- Sonreí ante eso, y quise besarle, pero me contuve las ganas. Sarutobi estaba dentro del coche y podría vernos. Ya le besaría tanto como quisiera el próximo viernes.

**¿Que os ha gustado mas? ¡Venga, comentar y decirme que queréis o que pensáis que pasará en el final! :D**


	10. Ch 10: Empecemos el juego

**Si, lo se, es lunes y os preguntaréis que hago actualizando tan pronto. ¡Pues hoy mismo he acabado todos los exámenes y estoy de muy buen humor! Así que he decidido terminar el capítulo y publicarlo cuanto antes :3 El próximo será el último de la historia... :| ¡Pero ya tengo la próxima preparada! :D**

Ahora mismo estaba en una situación sentimental que dentro de una semana sería perfecta. Una situación tan perfecta como Shikamaru. Si, lo admito, Shikamaru es demasiado perfecto para mi.

La semana pasó lenta, pero por fin había llegado el viernes de "consulta" el lunes siguiente tendría la vista con el juez y la zorra de la ex de Kankuro y mi vida podría seguir sin ninguna restricción de por medio. Cuando estaba por recoger mis papeles y marcharme a esperar a que se hicieran las ocho para ir a casa de Shikamaru me llamó mi abogado

-¿Que pasa Tsunade?

-_-Hola Temari, ¿Como llevas las consultas?_

-Muy bien, Nara es un excelente terapeuta.

_-Perfecto. ¿Estás preparada para la vista del lunes no? Sabes, que si sale en contra, tendrás que pagar una fianza, tendrás que hacer tratamientos de control de ira y trabajos sociales durante un mes. _

-Lo se, pero ya te digo que el Dr. Nara es un gran psicólogo. No te preocupes. Puedo ver a esa tía y no volver a patearle el culo, -Si no fuera por ella no habría conocido a Shikamaru, no ha sido la forma mas bonita, pero oye, lo he conocido.- creo que hasta le daré dos besos... -Escuché como Tsunade se reía detrás del teléfono-

_-Espero que no lo hagas... ¿Sabes que lo han controlado todo no?_

-¿Como que controlado? -Estaba asustándome. ¿Se refería a Shikamaru no?

_-Esto es algo que me gustaría hablar contigo en persona. Pero creo que hace un par de semanas que te sigue un detective- _

-¿Un par de semanas? -Desde la fiesta de Chouji- ¿Porque?

-_Cosas de la clienta. Pero, si se descubre, podemos utilizarlo en su contra. Es una falta de respeto a tu intimidad, una falta bastante grave con la que podrías denunciarla tu y acabaría perdiendo todo el sentido este juicio- _

-Pero eso lo sabrá su abogado ¿no crees? -Estaba preocupada, desde la fiesta de Chouji mis cosas con Shikamaru van viento en popa, y lo habrá visto todo-

_-Si, pero pueden hacer que cantes tu sola... No hablarás hasta que yo te lo diga, te explicaré las pautas, podremos darle la vuelta a la tortilla y que sean ellos los que testifiquen que han contratado a un Detective para vigilar tus actos y utilizarlos en tu contra. _

-Vale, gracias Tsunade.

_-De nada, por cierto ¿Hoy tienes tu última cita no?_

-Si. ¿Quieres que le diga algo al Dr Nara?

_-Si, que lo llamaré a lo largo de la tarde. Nos vemos_

-Nos vemos... -Colgué el teléfono, ¿que íbamos a hacer? Pero, no debía preocuparme, Tsunade era una gran abogada, pero tampoco podía mentirle. Tengo que hacer algo para poder parar todo esto y que Shikamaru no salga perjudicado...

A las ocho en punto estaba en la puerta de Shikamaru con sushi y una botella de vino

-Hola preciosa -En el momento que me besó en los labios todos mis miedos se fueron a la mierda-

-Hola vago-Le sonreí de lado y entramos al comedor- ¿Te ha llamado Tsunade?

-No, supongo que lo hará mañana...

-Oh... A mi me ha dicho hoy que te llamaría a lo largo de la tarde... Bueno, al fin y al cabo es Tsunade... Es algo despistada-

-¿Has traído la cena? -Miró la bolsa y sonrió- Por la botella de vino deduzco que no podrás conducir, y que caballero sería si te dejara marchar perjudicada- Me apretó el culo y me besó con pasión-

-Antes que nada debo decirte algo que me ha contado Tsunade- Le puse una mano en la boca para apartarlo. He de decir que sigue unos segundos mas y no puedo pararle-

-¿Que pasa?

-Creo, que la tía a la que agredí contrató un Detective, mas o menos desde la fiesta de Chouji.

-Pero eso va en contra de las leyes, es una falta grave a tu intimidad y mas aun para un caso como este. -Tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba cabreado-

-Oye Shikamaru... -Susurré- No das mucha seriedad si noto tu gran erección en mi parte baja del estómago -Miró abajo y sonrió -

-Podremos hacer algo con eso.

-Me manipularán -Le miré preocupada-

-Pégales. -Me abrazó y empezamos a reír como niños pequeños- Vamos a la habitación anda.

Nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos hasta la habitación. Nos quedamos de pie y empezó a besarme lentamente. Donde colocaba su boca, ardía mi cuerpo. Me quitó la camiseta y besó la parte descubierta de mis pechos. Yo hice lo mismo y le quité la camiseta a Shikamaru.

-Eres perfecto... -Acariciaba su pecho lentamente-

-Y tus... -Me quitó el sujetador y lo miré con una ceja levantada- digo, tu.

-Imbécil...

Volvimos a besarnos, no era como las otras veces, era amor puro. Todavía de pie nos quedamos solo con nuestra ropa interior. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cama, me recostó y empezó con su sesión de besos.

-Te quiero tanto... A partir del lunes... Por fin

-Yo también te quiero -Nos quitamos las últimas prendas y empezó a penetrarme lento. Me miraba a los ojos en todo momento. Cada suspiro o entrecerrado de ojos, todo lo observaba. Pero los planetas se alinearon para joderme... Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

-¡Joder! ¿Quien cojones es?

-Espero que no sea así... Pero... creo que es Tsunade...

-¿Enserio? ¿Sería capaz de presentarse aquí a las 9 de la noche?

-Sep...

Nos vestimos y yo me quedé en la habitación de Shikamaru por si era alguien importante y no descubrir el pastel. Desde dentro de la habitación pude escuchar la conversación que ocurría ahora mismo en el comedor...

-_¿Que ocurre Tsunade? _

_-Bueno, Shikamaru. Supongo que Temari te habrá contado esta tarde que la chica a la que agredió había contratado un detective ¿no?_

_-Si, algo me ha contado. Pero no estaba segura..._

_-Pues es cierto. No conozco detalles, solo que la ha estado vigilando 24h al día. Si hay algo que quieras contarme debes hacerlo ahora mismo. _

_-No. Nada. La señorita Sabaku No ha mejorado mucho, he hecho pruebas de ira y ha llegado a controlarla muy bien. _

_-Eso es genial. ¿Sabes que debes llevar los informes del proceso de recuperación de Temari no?_

_-Si, claro. Lo tendré todo preparado. El lunes a primera hora llamaré a Sabaku No y se lo comentaré todo. _

_-Yo creo que debo irme ya. He venido simplemente porque pasaba por aquí antes de irme a la cata de Sake. _

_-Claro, te acompaño a la puerta._

_-Oh no, tranquilo. Creo que deberás entrar en la habitación antes de que la señorita "Sabaku No" se duerma. ¡Nos vemos el Lunes chicos!_

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Lo había dicho de broma por si Shikamaru decía algo? ¿O porque realmente sospechaba? Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, pasó un intervalo de un minuto hasta que Shikamaru entró.

-¿Crees que sospecha algo?

-No creo... Aparte ha dicho que no sabe nada relevante del detective. ¿Quien me odiará tanto como para intentar joderme la vida?

-Déjame adivinar... Temari, ¿como se llama la chica a la que agrediste?

-Karin

-Espera -Cogió su móvil y empezó a buscar, algo- ¿Esta Karin?

Mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas. Era una fotografía. Si, era la misma Karin a la que había agredido. Justo al lado de la misma Tayuya.

-¿¡PERO PORQUE TIENE QUE ESTAR METIDA EN TODO!? -Me llevé las manos a la cabeza- ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?

-Primero tranquilizarte... -Me abrazó cometiendo su objetivo- Y segundo, vas a hacer lo que Tsunade ha dicho, vamos a sacarle lo del detective, no se como lo conseguiremos pero lo harás. ¿De acuerdo? Seguro que Tsunade tiene algo preparado, no te preocupes...

-¿Y si no es así? -Alcé la cabeza con los ojos llorosos-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estás así? Has conseguido lo que el juez quería. Controlar tu ira y no agredir a la primera que te dice algo. Estas bien...

-Pero... ¿Y tu? ¡Si se descubre te quitarán tu derecho a ejercer de psicólogo.

-Sabía donde me metía cuando te besé por primera vez -Me dio un beso corto- Y te digo, que no me arrepiento de nada... -Me puse a llorar. Lo hacía todo por nosotros- Si me quitan el derecho de ser psicólogo es en consulta. Puedo trabajar en un lugar público como institutos o universidades, aparte puedo seguir ejerciendo de sexólogo. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien Temari.

-¿Por que eres tan bueno conmigo? -Seguía llorando como una idiota. Era tan encantador...-

-Ya te lo he dicho alguna vez. Y te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras. Te amo.

No dejó que le respondiera, me besó y seguimos con lo que habíamos comenzado anteriormente. Hicimos el amor no se cuantas veces aquella noche. Si, he dicho hacer el amor, no tener sexo. El sábado me desperté pronto, pero Shikamaru ya no estaba en la cama. Miré a ambos lados y nada. Bajé a la cocina y tampoco estaba, así que decidí darme una ducha y preparar el desayuno para cuando Shikamaru volviera de donde quiera que hubiera ido.

Estaba en un momento de relajación con el agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo cuando sentí que me rodeaban y me aprisionaban entre dos brazos. No miré atrás, solo sentí los besos y el pelo suelto y mojado de Shikamaru en mi cuello.

-¿Esto es un buenos días?

-He vuelto a la cama y no estabas...

-Me he levantado y no estabas en la casa...

-He ido a vigilar como estaban los ciervos.

-Oh, es verdad... -Me giré y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí otra vez el calor subir por mi cuerpo. Era perfecto, y mas si le añadíamos que estaba todo mojado con pequeños mechones mojados en su cara. Puse una mano en su miembro- ¿El también quiere darme los buenos días? -Sonreí pícara y Shikamaru se acercó hasta rozar mis labios-

-Claro, siempre que quieras... -Su voz ronca me encendió aun mas, si era posible, y ahí fue cuando comenzamos otra nueva sesión en el baño-

Había pasado un fin de semana genial junto a Shikamaru, pero ya era lunes, el lunes de la vista con el juez. Estaba sentada en mi zona asignada junto a Tsunade. No habíamos hablado nada de lo de la casa de Shikamaru. Cosa que agradecía... No podía ponerme nerviosa. No, en este momento. A los cinco minutos entró la zorra de Karin, acompañada de su abogada y de Tayuya junto a su padre. Tayuya me hecho una mirada de te voy a matar pero luego sonrió triunfante. Detrás de ellos entró Shikamaru que se sentó en nuestra mesa, no por nada en especial. Solo porque era el psicólogo que había llevado mi caso.

-Comencemos con la vista. -Todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares- Llamo a declarar a la señorita Karin Uzumaki. -La zorra se sentó al lado del juez y Tsunade también-

-¿Podría contar ante todos lo que ocurrió hace unos meses en la puerta del restaurante Ichiraku's?

-Claro. -No cambiaba su voz de pito y su tono de estúpida.-Yo había quedado con un amigo, cuando la zo..- La miré mal- la Sabaku No y me embistió contra el suelo. Me dio un puñetazo y me partió la nariz. Menos mal que mi amigo la cogió y llamó a la policia.

-¿Porque razón la señorita Sabaku No te agredió?

-Supongo que por envidia... No lo se...

-¡JA! -Maldita zorra-

-Señorita Sabaku No, hasta que no se le de la palabra no podrá hablar...

-Hmp..

-¿Envidia? ¿Esta usted segura?

-Si.

-Muy bien. ¿Usted había tenido algún acercamiento con la señorita Sabaku No anteriormente?

-Para nada... No la conocía de nada.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente. Jamás me juntaría con nadie como ella-Esta tia es mas tonta...-

-¿Y que es esta fotografía? -A Karin se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas- Aquí podemos observar a la señorita Uzumaki abrazada al hermano menor de Sabaku No, en una cena familiar en la que también observamos a Sabaku No junto a ella. ¿Que relación tiene con el señor... Sabaku No Kankuro?

-Esto...

-¡PROTESTO! -Su abogado estaba ahogado. No llevábamos mas de cinco minutos que ya estaba perdiendo el norte-

-Denegado. Tsunade continue.

-Claro -Tsunade sonrió gloriosa- Responda a mi pregunta.

-Estuve con el dos años...

-Pero antes me había dicho que no conocía a Sabaku No Temari. ¿Como es posible que estuviera dos años con Sabaku No Kankuro, se hiciera fotos familiares junto a ella y no la conociera?

-Yo...

-No tengo nada mas que decir hasta que no hayan interrogado a mi clienta. Muchas gracias.-Tsunade volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me sonrió- Esto esta hecho, tranquila. -Sonreí triunfante y observé como la mesa de las zorras estaba de lo mas tensa.

-Llamo a la señorita Sabaku No Temari a declarar.

Me levanté con la vista en alto y me senté donde anteriormente estaba Karin. Su abogada empezó a preguntarme.

-¿Podría contar ante todos lo que ocurrió hace unos meses en la puerta del restaurante Ichiraku's?

-Claro. Karin, como anteriormente ha dicho llevaba dos años saliendo con mi hermano pequeño. Un día una amiga me contó que Karin le estaba poniendo los cuernos a mi hermano. Así que me acerqué al restaurante donde me habían dicho que se veían habitualmente y pude ver con mis propios ojos como Karin casi se follaba al tío ese. Le pregunté que estaba haciendo y su respuesta fue que ya no le importaba Kankuro, que se lo dijera yo. Le dije que no podía hacerle eso y me dijo que me largara de ahí. Así que si, la embestí, pero no creo que llegara al nivel de partirle la nariz

-¿Esta usted diciendo que mi cliente ha mentido?

-En todo. Lo hice por protección propia y para mi hermano

-No se cree culpable.

-Me creo culpable de embestirla, tengo un pronto muy malo. Pero Karin se lo buscó, la denuncia sinceramente no se porque fue. Kankuro podría haberla denunciado por amenazarlo con suicidarse -Sonreí a Tsunade. Estaba empezando-

-¿Suicidarse?

-Tengo grabaciones de voz echas por mi misma. Cuando Kankuro y Karin iban a casa a comer esta se ponía a discutirle y se largaban a la habitación, empezó a amenazar a Kankuro con cortarse las venas o cosas así. Supongo que son delirios que le entra a la pobre.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Uzumaki? -El juez estaba con la soga al cuello. Si se declaraba que Karin tenía ese tipo de problemas y que se partió ella sola la nariz, aunque mas o menos no fuera así acabaría ella pringando-

-¡CLARO QUE ES MENTIRA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

_¡Kankuro! Cuéntame que coño haces mirando así a tu hermana_

_Karin, es mi hermana ¿Que crees que pasa? Hace tiempo que no la veo_

_¡Y una mierda! ¡Cuéntamelo o me cortare las venas te lo juro!_

Karin me miró casi llorando de rabia. Tayuya con los ojos abiertos. El juez observando mi grabadora en la cual se había hecho la reproducción de esa conversación. La abogada de Karin estaba que se tiraba de los pelos y Tsunade y Shikamaru me miraban riéndose.

-¿Podemos saber de cuando es esa grabación?

-Claro. Tenga señor juez. -Le pasé la grabadora- ¿Quien sabe si se hizo ella sola lo de la nariz? No niego que al tirarla al suelo le hiciera un poco de daño pero de ahí a dejarle la nariz en carne viva... No soy tan bestia- Vi como Shikamaru me miraba y pude leer en su mente lo que estaba pensando _No lo estas diciendo en serio ¿verdad? _

-¿Tiene algo mas que decir? -El juez estaba apunto de dar la sentencia-

-Si. -Me sorprendió. ¿Que carta iba a sacar ahora?- Llamo a declarar a Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Como ha dicho? Simplemente es el psicólogo de Temari en este tiempo. Hay que decir que puede tener ataques de ira, por eso la mandé antes de la vista. ¿Que tiene que ver? -El juez no se creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero su hija lo miraba mal y ya no sabía como parar-

-¿Tiene algo en contra?

-No. Claro que no. -Con su calma de siempre Shikamaru se levantó y se sentó en el estrado-

-¿Que tipo de relación tiene usted con la señorita Sabaku No?

-Mi cliente, el juez Karui me mandó a Temari a realizar diez sesiones para control de ira.

-¿Y como es que se les vio a ambos en el partido de instituto hace dos sábados?

-Tengo un ahijado. Se llama Asuma Sarutobi, y me dijo que fuera a verlo a algún partido. Hace dos sábados comenzó la liga y fui ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Coincidí que Temari es la entrenadora de los chavales.

-Oh claro... -Bien, estaba yendo genial- ¿Y que tipo de relación mantiene con Sabaku No Temari?

-Ya se lo he dicho.

-¿Porque coincidisteis hace unas semanas en un cumpleaños?

-¿Como sabe usted que coincidieron en un cumpleaños? -Tsunade había saltado -

-Porque la señorita Tayuya estuvo.

-Nuestros respectivos mejores amigos están casados. Es decir, tenemos amigos en común-

-Vamos Nara...Deje de actuar y aceptelo ¿Se ha acostado con Temari?

Tsunade le gritó, el juez le reprochó lo que estaba preguntando. Miré a Shikamaru en medio de toda esta batalla campal y vi como tenía sus manos posicionadas cuando se quedaba bloqueado mientras jugábamos a Shogi. ¿Que estas tramando Shikamaru?

**Sep, Tayuya siempre metiendo las narices donde no la llaman. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis! ¡Dejar un review de que os ha parecido! ^^**


	11. Ch 11: ¡So loca!

**Perdón por no publicar antes, pero he estado algo liada con un proyecto –' Pero aquí tenéis! Hemos llegado ya al final de la historia, y espero que os guste :D**

-¿Porque esta usted tan segura de que he mantenido relaciones sexuales con la señorita Temari?

-Porque no hace falta mas que veros

-Dos personas pueden atraerse. No tienes pruebas par...

-¡MENTIRA! ¡SI QUE LAS TENEMOS! -Tayuya había explotado

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que pruebas son Tayuya? -Dijo Shikamaru

-Hasta que no la llamen a declarar no puede hablar. -El juez la había cagado, podría haber dejado a Tayuya seguir hablando y habrían descubierto solos el pastel.

-La señorita Karui me comentó que en la fiesta de vuestro amigo en común desaparecieron durante casi dos horas. Ambos.

-Si. -¡IDIOTA!

-¿Puede decirme porque?

-Temari se encontró con Tayuya en la consulta un día y no hubo amistad por medio, aparte es amiga de la mujer que le ha puesto los cuernos a su hermano. Temari estaba enfadada y me pidió que le diera consulta ahí. Fuimos a la habitación de nuestra amiga Ino, si quieren puedo llamarla para que declare, estuvo todo el rato con nosotros -Sabíamos que era mentira, pero el juez no iba a perder otra tarde para que Ino declarara- Temari supo controlar su ira en ese momento.

-¿Pero porque debería Temari intentar pegar a Tayuya? Si se puede saber...

-Lo que he dicho con anterioridad, solo son suposiciones mías...

-¿No mantuvo usted una corta relación con Tayuya? -Mi entrecejo se frunció. PUTA TAYUYA.

-No.

-¿Como? La amiga de mi clienta me contó eso

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con el caso de Temari? -Shikamaru empezaba a perder los nervios, y era complicado-

-¿Se niega a responder?

-Tayuya lleva tiempo viniendo a mi consulta con trajes tan cortos y estrechos en los que casi no puede ni moverse, su padre, el juez aquí presente me contó que Tayuya era una niñita de papa que intentaba conseguir todo lo que quería. En este caso yo. Para que me dejara en paz acepté salir con ella para la fiesta y luego la dejé, dejándole todas las cosas claras. No aguantaba ver mas esa cara... Me tenía amargado.

-¡Shikamaru eres odioso! -Tayuya estaba llorando de rabia y comenzó la batalla campal-

-¡ESTE NO ES TU TEMA TAYUYA! ¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑATA!

-¡TENGO PRUEBAS DE QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO CON TEMARI!

-¿¡AH SI!? -Shikamaru estaba levantado con la cara tensa y gritando. Puede sonar enfermizo pero me estaba poniendo cachonda ese Shikamaru tan rudo- ¡SI! ¡SEÑORÍA,-Miró al juez decidido- TEMARI Y YO TENEMOS UNA RELACIÓN ESTABLE DESDE HACE 1 MES!

Todos, absolutamente todos allí en la sala, me incluyo, nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. No me salían las palabras. Nada. Tayuya se había quedado muda y no lloraba. Karin y su abogada sonreían con superioridad. Miré a Tsunade y esta me miró sin saber que decir o hacer. El juez tenía cara de no saber donde meterse. Estaba luchando en elegir a su hija y la amiga de su hija o a su mejor psicólogo. ¿Shikamaru? La has cagado ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Como hemos podido escuchar, el psicólogo contratado por los tribunales mantiene una relación estable con una paciente con claros síntomas de control de ira. ¿Quien sabe si la paciente Temari esta curada de verdad? ¿O es que solo ha dado el informe como que esta curada para salvarse del polvo fácil? -El abogado seguía con su discurso hasta que Tsunade habló -

-Llamo a declarar a la señorita Karui.

-Pero si habéis perdido -Karin reía como la zorra que era-

-Todavía no so puta -Le susurró Tsunade para que la apuntadora y el juez no escucharan. Dejando a Karin pálida- ¿Señorita Karui?

Tayuya se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente había estado Shikamaru, este pasó por el lado de Tsunade y ambos asintieron. ¿Que se traían entre manos?

-Anteriormente, ha dicho dos veces que tiene pruebas de que Temari y Shikamaru están juntos. ¿No es así?

-No...

-¡Apuntadora! ¿Podría repetir las palabras a las que me refiero?

-_Dos personas pueden atraerse. No tienes pruebas par...-¡MENTIRA! ¡SI QUE LAS TENEMOS! _Y la segunda es... -_¡TENGO PRUEBAS DE QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO CON TEMARI!_

-¿Todavía se atreve a mentir?

-Yo...

-Vamos, habla.

-No puedo...

-He hecho una pregunta. Debe responder.

-No va a responder si no quiere.-Contestó Karin-

-No esta en el interrogatorio, si quiere hablar lo haces, pero solo, si te llaman para declarar. Mis clientes han contestado a las burradas que les han preguntado. Con lo cual Tayuya tiene el riego suficiente como para contestar a una pregunta tan simple sin poner en peligro su vida privada. Contesta.

-Pues... Después de la fiesta, llamé a Karin. Sabía lo de Temari pero tenía la esperanza de que Shikamaru me eligiera- JÁ, QUE TE LO HAS CREÍDO- Enfadada le dije a Karin que sabía la relación de Shikamaru y Temari... Y contrató a un detective para espiarlos. Si lo que yo pensaba era cierto, podríamos presionar a Temari y Shikamaru para que declararan en su contra.

-¿Detective? -Preguntó Tsunade jocosa- ¿Me esta diciendo que contrató a un detective para espiar a mi clienta?

-Yo no, Karin -Señaló a Karin quedando esta petrificada-

-¡Seras zorra! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada! -Karin se levantó y enganchó a Tayuya del pelo. Solo me faltaba mi sofá y unas buenas palomitas, realmente pagaría por ver una batalla entre esas dos zorras, de mientras Tsunade sonreía con superioridad-

-¡Orden! Señorita Karin siéntese. -Había cabreado al juez, nada mas y nada menos que el padre de Tayuya. Esto estaba poniéndose interesante.

-Señor juez... a la vista de todo esto, Temari, en esta misma sala, puede ver como esta controlando su ira perfectamente. Y ahora mismo, estamos en un grave delito de violación a la intimidad de mi clienta, también hemos observado los ataques de ira que le dan a Karin. Amenazas de suicidio y auto-lesión y grave descontrol. Declaro a Sabaku no Temari inocente.

El juez miró a su hija con pena, no podía hacer otra cosa. Había visto a Karin con su locura máxima. Agachó la cabeza y añadió

-Declaro a la señorita Temari, Inocente. -Abracé a Tsunade sonriendo- Pero... -¿Pero? ¿¡Pero que!?- A la vista de las declaraciones del señorito Shikamaru, ha mantenido una relación con una clienta. Le quito el derecho de seguir ejerciendo como psicólogo -¡NO! -De los juzgados de Konoha.

-¿Eso que quiere decir Tsunade? -Pregunté preocupada. Por mi culpa Shikamaru había perdido su empleo-

-El juez ha sido benevolente. Shikamaru podrá seguir siendo psicólogo. Pero no en los juzgados, supongo que por cuenta propia con clientes que vayan directamente a el y no los envíe el juzgado.

Me acerqué a Shikamaru y le acaricié el hombro.

-¿Estas bien? Llevabas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí... -Se giró y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía-

-Hemos ganado. -Me abrazó fuerte- Me da igual, soy el mejor, no me hace falta trabajar para el juzgado, puedo hacerlo por cuenta propia -Me guiñó el ojo y Tsunade se acercó a nosotros- Además la universidad me ha dado una buena oferta de trabajo, así que seré profesor cuando empiece el próximo curso- Shikamaru sonreía, y parecía ser de verdad la sonrisa que tenía, pero aun así me sentía mal por el...

-Ha sido mi culpa

-Vamos, el que se tiró al cuello del otro fui yo -Me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí agradecida- Aunque a la vista esta que nadie podría resistirse a mis encantos- Imbécil-

-Tsunade... perdona por no contarte lo nuestro... Yo...

-Vaya, al final ha resultado tu plan. -Sonrió y le chocó los cinco a Shikamaru-

-¿Plan? -Los miré a ambos- ¿Que plan?

-El día que Tsunade vino a mi casa, le escribí en una nota en la que le decía que sabía que nos estabas escuchando, con lo cual hablamos como si Tsunade no supiera nada de lo nuestro mientras yo le escribía todo lo que haríamos aquí, hoy. Sabía que Tayuya vendría y ella sería la clave para que todo funcionara. Pensé en varias estrategias, pero creo que esta fue la adecuada sin duda. Realmente, me gustaría saber cuan de verdadera amistad puede haber entre esas dos... Al final Tsunade dijo aquello para que tu tuvieras miedo de cagarla y dejarme a mi contar el bombazo

-Osea... Que lo sabíais y no me dijiste nada... Ninguno de los dos. -Los miré mal a ambos-

-Formaba parte del plan- Tsunade me miró- Espero que no tenga que volver a ejercer de tu abogada para casos de ira. Ahora tienes a alguien que te cuida y te quita la mala uva que tienes -Me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-Eres un manipulador... -Le miré con el ceño fruncido-

-Bueno, soy psicólogo. -Reímos y volvió a abrazarme- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, pero antes... Espera.

Me acerqué a Karin y Tayuya que hablaban con el abogado. Karin no podía ni mirar a Tayuya a los ojos, cosa que me hizo muuuy feliz.

-Perdona. Aunque haya ganado -Miré a Karin sonriente- Me gustaría pedir perdón a Karin...

-El abogado se fue y cuando Tayuya estuvo apunto de largarse la cogí del brazo y me puse entremedio de sus dos orejotas- Como volváis a meteros en mi vida o en la de Shikamaru, no respondo. Os juro que os patearé el culo a ambas y haré lo que sea para que os quedéis calladitas como buenas putas que sois ¿Entendido? -Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y me fuí hasta donde estaba Shikamaru con cara de poker- ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Que les has dicho que se han quedado blancas?

-Oh, nada... Digamos que ahora mismo la antigua Temari ya ha muerto.

-¿Las has amenazado?

-¿YO? ¿Como puedes pensar que amenazaría a alguien? -Me reí y le cogí de la mano tirándolo conmigo hacía fuera- Digamos que las he advertido de lo que pasará si algo igual vuelve a ocurrir... Nada mas.

-¿Quieres llamar a las locas de tus amigas para contarles esto?

-Oh, que va. He visto como te cabreabas ahí dentro, tan bastorro y tu cara con el ceño fruncido y gritando.. aunque fuera de mentira... -Le enganché la corbata y lo acerqué a mi- Me has puesto bastante tontorrona. Me gustaría verte así de rudo conmigo... ¿Que te parece? ¿Continuamos lo que ha hecho que pierdas tu empleo? -Le mordí los labios-

-Siempre que quieras, so loca

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han perdido unos segundos de su tiempo para dejarme un review, lo digo de todo corazón, SIN VOSOTROS ESTA HISTORIA NO PODRÍA HABER SEGUIDO COMO LO HA HECHO :D Gracias, ya que vuestros reviews me daban ganas de terminar el capítulo cuanto antes para que pudierais seguir leyendo ^^**

**Dejo la historia como incompleta ya que he pensado en hacer un epílogo, pero bueno, lo dejo a vuestra elección ;) **

**¡Un besazo pervertidillos/as míos!**


End file.
